Here Right Now
by New.York.Celt
Summary: With his hand in mine and his other wrapped around his rifle, I realized something. If Charlie ever was as loyal and protective to anyone else as he is to Riley and I..I can't say that I wouldn't be jealous. Pretty bad summary, but good story!CHARLIExOC
1. Just a rum and coke

**:D alright! this is mah new fic! I hope you like it! (: read y review! (: **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

This is the place where nightmares come from.

This..place is nothing like how it is on the outside..

I mean, sure there's stenches out there..but if there's no humans out there(that they see, of course this is how I know) they act..almost peaceful. They usually just stand their limply, or even sometimes attempt to..live like they used to. It was somewhat of a heartbreaking scene.

Especially when you see your undead mother try to water the flowers.

But..this place..just wasn't right. Sure, I've been to places like this before the stenches came..but even then some parts made me cringe.

That was three...long years ago.

I remember places like this. Strippers, gambling, dancing, food, drinking, betting, gangs and illegal use of drugs were the norm for me. Just because they're the norm, doesn't mean I have to like it. Many people know that I actually prefer the strange over the norm. I wasn't a big fan of drugs, and never a big fan of strippers. I mean, ehh..it depends. In a time like this, you can't really discriminate around here..You gotta do whatever to keep alive, specially since Kaufman left us in to suffer in the ghettos.

Then again, I don't have to stay here..I could take my chances traveling on the out-outside with the stenches.

The only other thing I have a problem here with is the gambling. Don't get me wrong, gambling is all good unless..you're gambling on something fucked up. Like..cock fighting, or dog fighting.

Here..in this place..It can make your stomach turn. I passed stands and booths inside this den of enjoyment and pain, my hands tucked into the pockets of my dark blue bell bottom jeans. My form fitting, plain white tshirt clung to my body underneath my soft green jacket. My black sneakers made noises against the cement pavement ground, but they couldn't be heard over the hoots and hollers of the hundreds that surround me. I cringed as I passed the 'Take Your Picture With A Zombie' and 'Shoot A Zombie' booths, with my head down and a small sneer on my face.

My curly, dark red hair was folded around itself, falling about four inches below my shoulders. My once light red hair, was changed to an odd dark red with tinks of purples and pinks. I don't know..the package said dark red.

I don't care, I look better like this then with my sunshine, almost orange-red hair.

My orchid blue and topaz brown mismatched orbs gazed around the crowd. I don't know why I came here..it was either here, with my cousin or sitting in the car, waiting for some stenches. I'll shoot a stench if they're coming to eat me, but I don't go out to find them. My cousin, Key, was prancing around like a silly little child. Her orange hair in a storm of curls bounced as we neared the closest bar. She smiled, showing off her teeth.

"Can I have a strawberry martini. What do you want?" She asked, pulling out a five and handing it to the bartender as she placed her drink down.

I shrugged, digging my hands deeper into my pockets and pulling out some loose, wrinkled ones.

"Uhm..rum and coke. Please." I said, dropping the ones on the counter as she handed me the plastic cup.

I sipped my cup slowly, as Key chucked hers back with a couple flicks of her wrist. She ordered a cup of Guinness and we kept walking around the club like scene.

"You wanna go dance?" She asked, taking a smoke out of her back pocket and started searching for a light.

I smirked, reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out a clear lighter. Lighting her smoke for her, I shrugged, not really in the mood for dancing.

"Eh..You go ahead Key..I'm just gonna bum around..see what there is to see.." I said, and she nodded happily, turning around and kneeing a small man in the face.

We gasped collectively as the man, in a large cowboy/pimp hybrid hat and a purple suit fell on his ass. We both knelt to the ground beside him.

"Oh my god! Sir! Sir? Are you alright? I didn't even see you I'm so sorry!" She gasped out, tears in her big, brown eyes.

I grabbed the little guy by the shoulders, helping him stand up. He sneered at Key, which made my already somewhat sour mood turn into a whole fucking sour attitude. I bit my lip as she kept spouting 'im sorry' and 'sir? are you alright?'.

"STUPID BITCH! HOW DIDN'T YOU SEE ME?" The little, fat man in the purple suit shouted, pointing a chubby finger in Key's face.

She sniffled, bringing her hands up in a peace like sign, while I slapped his finger away from her face.

"Calm down. She just didn't see you shorty. She's just a kid.." I said, watching as Key fumbled for her apologies.

It was true, she was only 17, back in the old world, she wouldn't even be allowed in here. I was 23, and I always protected my baby cousin, ever since I could remember. I looked down at the small man as she stood up, know eye level with us (seeing as we were still on the ground) and glared at us evilly.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and hand my arms held behind me as the little man sneered. Two large, bulky men grabbed Key around her arms, holding her too. She screamed, kicking her legs as I growled and tried to bite at the hands that held me down. I screamed in fury as the little man pulled out a small, little handgun, and put it against Key's for head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I screamed, hoping that out of the hundreds of people here, you'd think one would try to help us.

As if. It's everyone for themselves out here.

"Whatcha want wit this one Chi?" One of the bulky men holding me asked the little man, apparently named Chi or was that just a nickname. He sneered at me, the gun still against Key's for head.

"Put her in the next round with the bitch. Get more money for more body parts." He said, and with that the men began to drag me away as I wrestled against their grip.

Key looked at me with big, teary eyes as we were dragged away from the only thing we had left in the world. Each other.

"By Peace..."

"By Key..."

We whispered, and just as the two burly men dragged me out of sight, and towards what looked like a caged pit. I heard it.

**BANG. **

**THUMP.**

I cried silently, my face blank except for a few tears falling down my cheeks. I heard the little man laugh as the two burly men dragged the body of my baby cousin away. At least they shot her in the head, so her brain wouldn't be animated enough for her to come back as a stench. I was dragged closer to the caged pit, where another two large men were holding another girl, who looked about my age. She was thrashing violently, like I was, but when we saw each other we stopped to stare.

She was very pretty, with short, piecey brown-black hair that framed her face and dark eyes nicely. She was skinny, and was dressed like a stripper: with a tight, leather tank top that showed her stomach, and a short, somewhat pleaded skirt. She had a cropped biker jacket, along with black knee high boots, fingerless gloves and had fishnet all over the skin that was visible. Except her face and neck of course.

"Slack. You don't need to know my real name." She said softly, but with a little bit of bite in it.

She probably felt bad for me, knowing that we were going to have the same fate. Would we be forced to fight to the death. I couldn't see what was in the caged pit, seeing as I'm on the shorter side of the gene stick, but whatever it is it isn't good. I looked up to the ceiling, and saw the bright, hanging lights.

"Peace. You don't need to know mine either." I said with a smile on my face.

Hey, just because we're going to die doesn't mean I can't be polite.

"BLACK ER RED! BLACK ER RED!" I heard a man's voice shout, and I heard people calling back to him.

"Put 60 on black.."

"20 on red..."

"10 on red.."

"60 on red..."

"59 on black.."

I heard the spraying of spray paint, but I couldn't figure out why. I cringed as the men started dragging Slack and I forward towards the caged pit. As we got closer, and i could see what was in the cage, I cringed, whimpering and trying to walk backwards. Slack kept thrashing against the men behind her as another man opened a gated door. Two zombies were in there, one with black spray paint on his face, another with red. My eyes widened as I started screaming and thrashing violently as Slack and I were tossed inside the cage.

We jumped up as the black and red tagged zombies stiffly made their way towards us. I screamed, dashing away towards the side as Slack turned around to kick at the now locked cage door. I screamed as the red zombie came after me, and I clung to the cage side, holding myself up as I lifted my legs up, kicking him violently in the neck. He gasped and moaned, falling to the ground. Well...I've always wanted to try something with a zombie. I looked over at Slack, who was punching the zombie violently in the head.

"Hey...hey..calm down man..I-I don't want to be here any more than you do.." I spoke softly, but loud enough for the stench to hear me.

I looked around to see a medley of people, men, women, children, young, old, poor looking and some even dressed in fancy gowns and pretty clothes. The zombie groaned, looking at me with its pain filled, milky eyes.

"I-I don't want to be here either.." I said still clutching the side of the cage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a handsome blond man holding up the midget by his collar and yelling in his face. Another man was beside him, a rifle slung over his shoulder, but he was turned around and I couldn't see his face. I looked at the two, feeling great sympathy. They would probably be the next two in here. I turned to look at Slack, seeing as she had just cut her palm trying to get over the barbed wire, and with a black-tagged zombie pawing at her legs. The red-tagged zombie, who was still on the sandy ground, was large and bald, wearing a plaid vest.

"We..don't want to hurt you..but..you're trying to eat us.." I said.

I was still clinging to the wall, just in case the zombie decided to stop listening to me and charge. His milky eyes stared at me in confusion. He made a few grunting noises, and got up into a sitting position. His mauled up hands rested on his knees as I kept talking in a low tone. A few people, who probably bet on red, began booing. He looked at me dead on, and seemed to be listening to what I was saying, keeping my voice at a low tone.

"I-I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry this is happening to us, b-but I want us to be friends!" I said, sticking out my hand, as if to help him up. "They all thin you guys...the zombie's are...not able to have intelligence, but I know you can understand me." I said, my hand still outstretched. He looked at it, before allowing me to pull him up. A terrified scream came from Slack as the black-tagged zombie that had cornered her, had been shot in the back of the head. The red-tagged zombie snapped out of the "nice stage" that I had lulled him into, and tried to take a bite out of me. Before he could, another shot rang out and he fell, shot right between his milky eyes, his head coming off from the close proximity..that and all the muscle was probably rotted and the bones were brittle.

Screams erupted from the crowds, and they all began stampeding for the door. I felt a stray bullet graze my knee and I hissed, getting down and crawling over to where Slack was. She was against the side of the pit, breathing heavily, and watching as the same two men I was watching before, clear the whole place out. I watched the crowd swarm, when I saw a flash of purple. The little fat man was hidden, and was about to shoot the blond/grey haired man, whom I haven't seen his face.

"HEY!" I screamed, racing forward. This totally goes against my moral codes, but if this guy and his buddy are saving Slack's and my asses, then its gotta be done. I picked up the head of the red-tagged zombie, and raced towards the guy. I covered his chest with the zombie's head, which exploded into gooey blood once the bullet hit it. Thankfully, the bullet didn't go through it. The man, turned to me wide eyed..and I couldn't help but stare.

Half of his face was burnt, and looked like half of his face was melted, but that wasn't what I was looking at. One of his eyes was shut, but a little sliver was open, where you could see the whites and his other eye was a gorgeous, icy sky blue. I heard another gun shot, and I turned to see that the blond man had shot the little guy. The scarred man turned to me again.

"Thanks.."

His voice was a little odd, the way his lips and cheek burnt have something to do with that. His voice..I found oddly comforting, and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"My pleasure."

I ran back over to Slack, and helped her stand up.

"You okay?"

She looked at me, relief in her eyes, but disbelief as well.

"H-how'd you get the stench..to stop?"

"I just...talked to him.."

Another flash of purple caught my eye, and I looked to see that the little fat man was still alive. Damn it, is this little fuck a zombie. He was obviously going after the blond-er man, but Slack already was racing towards him. The scarred blond-grey man was leaning against the cage, pointing his pistol at any people who hadn't fled the scene. He shot at the blond man, but Slack kicked him through the metal cage, sending him flying against the bleachers and having the bullet miss him, but heavily graze her upper arm. She cried, falling back into the sand, where I crawled over beside her. I watched as the man I saved brought his thumb to his tongue, then wiped his thumb on the top of his rifle.

I watched as he knelt down a little, then watched as BAM! He shot the little fucker right in the temple. He put his rifle back on his back and continued pointing his pistol at anyone how hadn't left yet. The blond man that Slack saved shot the door open and rushed over to Slack and I. He pointed his gun at us for some reason.

"Shit.." He mumbled, putting his gun back in its holster. Charlie looked at us through his good eye. Slack sat up, holding onto my arm for support.

"I'm alright..Thank you." She looked up at one of our saviors. I smiled, looking towards the scarred sniper.

"Thank you..I'm Peace.."

"I'm Slack.."

"Riley. I know..I've seen you around town..working the streets. I've seen you too, you're the one that sells fireworks.." The blond man said, looking at Slack first, then at me. Yeah. I make some simple fire works, and sell them. They distract the zombies for a good while...but they were meant to keep them still while we got food..not to stand still and be slaughtered.

"'M Charlie..." The scarred man said, stepping into the cage, seeing as everyone had fled. Slack looked back towards Riley, a sly smirk on her face.

"You know I work the streets? Huh, you been checkin' me out?" She joked, a large smile on her face. Riley smiled too, reaching down both hands to help us up. I went over to Charlie, who was looking at the ground.

"Thanks..you're my hero.." I smiled, watching him fumble a little with his words. He seemed really shy as he tugged his little black ski-hat on. He fumbled, pushing his rifle further onto his back.

"I mean, you saved me too right? Fair is fair...Why were yous two in there..with them things?" He asked, looking me straight in the mismatched eyes. As I was about to say something, a back door slammed open, and more than six heavily padded, armed police like men stormed into the room. Slack glared at them while Riley stood up, holding his hands out. Charlie grabbed my wrist, pushing me behind him slightly, and taking his pistol out of his holster.

"What happened here?" A fatter man asked, looking down at us, two of whom were battered up pretty bad. Slack's arm was bleeding pretty bad, as was my knee, and we were littered in zombie blood and bruises.

"Someone shot the little fat man.." Riley answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. A cop huffed.

"I can see that. You're all under arrest."

Fuck..


	2. ring any bells

**333read y review pleaaasee**

**o0oo0o0oo000o**

The gaggle of cops came rushing down the stairs and bursting into the caged pit. All four of us were scooped up by too large, burly police officers. Slack groaned in annoyance as Riley willingly let the cops grab him and tug him towards the door. The cops dragged Slack out after him, and myself after Slack, with Charlie being led last. I heard him grunting and lightly struggling. I huffed, causing Slack to turn her head to look back at me.

"Ring any bells Slack? Second time today, we really need to stop whatever it is that's putting us in this position.." I replied, talking about how Slack and I were held like this as we were thrown into the caged pit.

Slack, getting my joke, her laughter chimed out. No one else got it, and only earned me a kick to the back of the knee by a guard. I heard Charlie struggle a little more once I was kicked, and I couldn't help but blush a little bit. I mean, it was sweet. He was sweet, I've only just met the guy, and he's already saved my ass once, and is worried about some cop lightly kicking me. We were brought out of the club like scene and into a large Jeep with no roof. Two cops 'covered' us, one was pointing his gun in our direction, the other just watching us.

I took notice of what they were wearing. Riley was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Over that he had a dark colored coat, and I noticed a patch on one of the sleeves, a patch of the Canadian flag. Charlie wore what looked like a plaid shirt under an orange sweater with white, yellow and navy blue stripes in the middle. He wore tan pants, and over that he wore a somewhat dirty looking, old dark blue faded coat. And of course his little back ski hat. Or are they called beanies...? Whatever that hat was, I know I would never be able to pull it off.

"Thanks again for saving us Riley, Charlie." I said lowly, and the cops didn't seem to care that we were talking. Since the two cops who were supposed to be covering us were talking about how the zombie Katy Perry was still pretty and 'fuck-able'.

Dude...she's a fucking zombie.

Do you want zombie aids? I know I don't, that's why I'm not going after the zombie Jason Mraz.

What...he's cute.

Anywho, we were all piled into the back of this god forsaken Jeep. Charlie was looking back and forth from Riley, and the window beside him.

"No problem..." Riley muttered back, glaring at the head cop driving the military colored Jeep.

"R-Riley..what they gonna do?" Charlie asked, worry lacing his tone.

Riley shrugged, his bottom teeth tugging on his bottom lip, much like I do myself.

"Don't worry Charlie." Was his only reply, as we pulled up to a dank looking building. We were dragged back out of the Jeep, and into the building, which looked just like a prison. We were led past a front desk, and a few offices and other rooms before we were led down the stairs. After several steps of stairs, we found ourselves facing a long hallway, all lined with cells. Riley was thrown into the first, with Slack in the one across from him. I was thrown in the one along side Riley, and Charlie was in the cell across from mine.

Slack, slumping down on her bunk, ripped off a piece of white and blue stripped sheets, wrapping it around her wounded left shoulder tightly. I took her silent advice and ripped off a piece of my sheet. I wrapped it tightly around my wounded left knee snugly. If I wrapped it too tightly, I wouldn't be able to bend my knee to walk or run normally.

In a world like this, you need to be able to move at all times.

Riley was laying down on his bunk as Slack unzipped her boots, and began wrapping a smoke. Charlie was standing against the bars of his cell, his face up against the metal poles and holding onto a bar with each hand. He sighed, one unscathed cheek ballooning with air before it was huffed out. I sat down in front of the bars, resting my temples against the cool bars, and it helped my ringing head ache. If you looked past the scars, he was actually quiet handsome, and he was very sweet and child like, but somehow still manly. I kept my thoughts about that to myself.

"Hey..Why you twos..why'd the little fat man throw you twos in there..with them things..? Charlie asked slowly, pressing his scarred cheek against a cool metal bar. I heard Slack unzip her boot again, wrapping herself up another smoke.

"Well..for me it wasn't the little man..It was the big man." She sighed, licking her smoke closed and pointing to the ceiling. Both Charlie and I looked up towards the sky, and I couldn't help but let out my thoughts.

"..God..?" I asked, bringing my hand up to finger the one necklace that the guards didn't confiscate from me, the one I was touching was a simple golden chain, with a golden crucifix and a small golden figurine of Jesus. I heard Riley huff, and even if I couldn't see him, I sent a death glare in his cell direction. Back in the before world, I was religious, but not overly religious. I was trying to hold onto that part of me, but it was getting really really hard. ..But it was a part of my from the before world. Charlie was still looking up at the ceiling, his ice blue orb filled with confusion.

"Nah girl...Mr. K." Her soft, but firm voice lulled. "He's got his fingers in everything here. If you can: drink it, shoot it up, fuck it, gamble on it..it belongs to him." She said, finishing wrapping up her smoke. Riley chuckled darkly again, and I saw Slack's dark eyes shoot over to him.

"Neither of you answered the question.." He said, glaring at the cement wall. "He asked you two.."

"We know what he asked." I said, my voice calm but deadly. Slack kept glaring at Riley, but I coughed, asking her to go first silently.

"Mr.K...found out I was helping Mulligan..and his people." She said, and turned to look at me with a nod of her head. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"My cousin kicked the midget."

Laughter from Slack rang out as she dropped her smoke on the cot, clutching her upper arm as she chuckled. Riley sighed again, and Charlie looked at me, with still confused eyes. I guess I needed to say more..go figure.

"Uhm..My cousin..Her name was Kincaide..I-I just called her Key. We..well she was a pro at making the big sky flowers. I was more of a small simple sky flowers, and sparklers and such. I-I'm not from around here. Neither of us were. She came up to the Green around...a year ago. I stayed home, you know..it was pretty safe. Most of the stenches had left, seeing as there was nothing really there for them. Us fleshies stayed in our basements or underground tunnels or hurricane shelters. A few stenches stayed, but we put up electric and barbed fences around us. We were protected on the other side by the bay." I said, stretching out my legs, leaning against the bars.

Charlie's blue orbs were focused on me, as Slack listened to me, her eyes closed and puffing on her smoke. I heard nothing from Riley. I sighed, my left leg stretched out, and hugging my right leg to my chest.

"Uh..Key..she asked me to come up. Ya know..she's the Charlie to my Riley, you could say..always watched my back and I return the favor." I said, and a smile spread on Charlie's face. I had a feeling that Riley was smiling too.

"She told me to come up here..We had to watch each others dumb asses. I came up..5 months ago, started making sky flowers and sparklers with her. The sparklers have some effect, but not as good as the big ones. We..just wanted a night off you know. Closed shop..said that club..great place for a dance, used to go to dance clubs and raves all the time in the before world. Well..we were walking, she stepped out of someones way, and accidentally kicked him..she didn't mean to. Hell, we've got great vision. He was flipping out..and he had us..held back. Sent me to Slack and the tagged zombie's..and shot Key..dead.." I said, looking towards the window. Charlie's smile dropped, and a frown dressed his face and he starred down. I could feel silent tears come to my eyes, not wanting to face Charlie and Slack with teary eyes.

"Some cousin I am..she was my baby practically.." I sniffled, nodding towards Slack.

"..Mr. K..found out I was helping Mulligan and his people..I'm tired of while all we get is the bones..and he gets the steak." She snarled, blowing out O's of smoke.

"Me too..but every place is the same.." Charlie mumbled, his eyes far away. I nodded, my home was like this too..just alot less people. Barley 200. The only good thing was there was alot of sun, and alot of free land to grow food in. There were still people like Mr. K..taking all the best for the 'elite' society from the before world and giving them the best, while the normal people get the lesser.

"Places with people.." Riley said, his tone cold. We all looked towards him, well in my case I looked to my left, where his cell was. Ugh, I hate when someones talking and I can't look them in the face..it's hard to tell if they actually mean what they're saying. Oh, Riley's still talking.

"..Find a place where there's no people..North..Canada.." He said somewhat dreamily. Slack sighed, puffing out more smoke.

"Why would you go somewhere with no people? I'd go crazy with loneliness." I muttered, smacking my fingers against the metal bars, making a low, dull thunk thunk thunk.

"Better alone and insane instead of a zombie." He shot back at me, coldness in his voice.

"Isn't it the same?" I shot back, and I could tell the fight made Charlie slightly uncomfortable. As much as I could tell, Charlie had a powerful loyalty to Riley, and he apparently had a growing loyalty to me, in the short...hour that we've known each other. Seeing I saved him from getting his head blown off by the little midget man. Slack killed the somewhat akward silence, by taking the smoke from her lips and speaking, as smoke rolled out of her mouth.

"Well..if you ever get a way out..'m coming with you." She said, having wrapped another smoke and lit the new one..which I think was the third one since we got here.

"Noo..Riley likes to be alone..He might take me..c-cause he says..having me around is pretty much the same as bein' alone." He said, with a tilt of his head and a little smile on his face. My heart swelled, Charlie was a really sweet guy, maybe a little dim, but he was a sweetheart. A light lit in his eye, as he began to ramble cutely.

"And cause I can make myself usefuull...aaandd...I can shooot.." He said, just like how a little kid would tell you all about all the toys he has. I felt a smile light up on my face.

"I can shoot." Slack said, taking a drag. "And I can be pretty fuckin' useful."

I heard the creaking of Riley's cot's springs, and I guessed that he stood up, and was looking out the window of his cell. Apparently, even though we went down a flight of stairs, we still have windows?..I don't ask questions any more.

"I had training. Was gonna join the army..up at the Green..Till somebody figured I'd be a better hooker than a soldier.." She said harshly, bringing her fag back up to her lips.

(**uhm..guys. Just wanted to say, I'm not dissing on homosexual's by using the term 'fag'. Uhm, in some places, cigarettes are called :smokes, lung spears, fags, ciggs, cancer sticks, glugs, sweet death, ect ect. It's just that I've used the word smoke about..six or seven times, so im gonna switch it up a tad! No disrespect.)

I heard violent thrashing in Riley's cell, and I heard him slap his hands against the metal bars. All attention shot towards the angry man, his voice seething.

"You know what. I don't want to hear any more fuckin' stories. E-everyone's got a story. And an-nd I-I-I'm sick of hearing them." He said, loosing his cool at first, but then his voice slowly came down, and I could feel the apologetic tone his voice took towards the end. Charlie stared, emotionless towards Riley, as Slack stared at him, a dark look in her brown eyes. My eyes turned from Slack towards the floor.

"What's your story.." I asked slowly, my voice blank.

"Yeah Riley.." Slack said, holding her cancer spear in her fingers.

"Nothing...nothing bad happened to me...Till everything changed.." He said slowly, and Charlie bit his bottom lip, staring at me with a glazed over blue orb. I wonder how well his vision is, seeing as I'm not so sure his scarred eye is even useful. Slack looked towards me, putting her smoke back to her lips.

"..Everything changed for all of us.." She mumbled, and Charlie sighed in agreement. I looked towards the window, and I knew that it was going to be dark soon. I brought my crucifix to my mouth, nibbling on the edge. I did that whenever I was nervous, and It wasn't a sign of disrespect or blasphemy, but it was an automatic reaction. Everyone was silent, until we heard the door slide open, and two guards carried in an older looking man.

It looks like..someone punched him in the nose, and he had some blood dribbling down his face. Charlie's eyes widening as he lent further towards the bars.

"Hey Mulligan.." He whispered, and the older man looked towards Charlie as he passed. They kept leading him down the hall, and towards a door labeled 'Interrogation'. I brought my crucifix back up to my lips as I heard Charlie take in a quick uneasy breath. He looked nervous as he looked towards the guards had dragged Mulligan. He seemed pretty upset. He pressed his face against the bars again.

"What they gonna do?...Kill 'em?" He asked nervously, his eyes filled with worry and a twinge of panic. Everyone knew who Mulligan was. He was a great man, with his sick son he traveled around the city, trying to get people to revolt against Mr. K..causing him to get in trouble with the law often. But that wasn't bad enough to get him killed..I hope. I smiled softly at Charlie, shaking my head no. He calmed down a little, but Slack practically shot him back into a worried state only seconds later.

"Not right away. First they're gonna try to get him to talk." She slouched back onto the cot and Charlie looked towards the interrogation room. I sighed, hefting myself up and tossing my ass down on the cot. Charlie didn't move from his place against the bars, and I heard nothing from Riley.

We just were there..in those cells..silent.

In some ways we kept each other company.

Slack tossed me a smoke that she just rolled. I gratefully accepted it, lighting it with my clear lighter and taking a short puff. I looked up to see the worry in Charlie's eyes, directed at me. I looked towards him, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes and staring at him. He motioned his head towards my cigg, in a silent sentence saying he didn't like cigarettes.

Hell if his scars were caused by burns, I wouldn't blame him for hating ciggaretts. Just the smell of fire must make him feel weird.

Being unusually caring, I tossed Slack back the smoke, saying that I just wasn't in the mood. Charlie seemed happy that I'd given it back, and he closed his eyes as he stayed in that same position against the bars. I didn't see any harm in taking a quick nap, and I sat down on the cot, curling up like a cat. I looked up once more to see Charlie's good eye on me, and a soft smile on his face.


	3. needing some support

;3 WOO !

Read y review PLEAAASE3

* * *

I yawned, stretching and feeling the dull pain in my knee. I ignored it as I swung my legs over the side of the cot and rubbed my mismatched orbs. I looked up, seeing Charlie looking around the hallway, still leaning against the metal bars. Slack was laying down on the cot, smoking another smoke. Damn, how'd she even sneak that much stuff in here to make all those. She must be a super chain smoker. I groaned a little, shuffling over to the bars and leaning against the bars like Charlie.

"You 'kay?" I heard Riley asked, apparently hearing my groan. Well well well, what happened to mr. rude-punk ass. Oh well, better nice than mean. I cleared my throat, my voice still creaky from the somewhat short nap that had taken place.

"Yeah..A stray bullet scathed my knee. But It's alright though..didn't even bleed through the cloth.." I said, looking down at the unstained cloth wrapped around my left knee. It didn't really hurt when I moved.

"Good."

I nodded, humming in agreement. We were silent again.

"Yo-ou make the sky flowers?" Charlie asked, tilting his head against the bars. I nodded my head, looking towards the ceiling.

"Yup..pretty easy.." I said, not really knowing what else to say. We heard the clanking of the metal doors, and heavy, booted foot steps coming our way.

"DENBO, get me Denbo." A guard said calmly, stepping into the hallway. Charlie and I clutched the bars of our cells while Slack stayed on her cot, covered by the blanket that each of us were given. They opened Riley's cell, the guard grabbing his arm as Riley slipped on his coat.

"Get up..you're coming with me."

"Where you takin' him?" Charlie asked, pressing his face harder against the bars. His eye widened in fear, and his breathing became somewhat erratic. Riley looked back, his eyes calm.

"Don't worry."

"Ay-AYE Hey! Where you takin' him?" Charlie asked somewhat frantically as Riley was led out of the hallway. His face contorted in what looked like a mix of worry, pain and terror. I looked sadly over at the scarred man.

"You take care of him, huh?" Slack asked, cuddling her blanket. Charlie sighed worriedly, resting his for head against the bars.

"Hell yeah..He pulled me..out..outta the fire..It was bad.." He said, bringing up his hand and running it through his hair.

"Just look at me, you can tell it was bad." He said, his eyes tearing up at past thoughts.

"Oh Charlie.." I said, biting into my bottom lip. He looked towards me, his eyes shining with unused tears.

"N-no..'s kay...he saved me..y-you saved me too..Watch 'yo back too..just like I watch Riley's. Gotta protect each other.." He said, a small smile coming into his face. I let a single tear slide down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly. I looked to Slack, who was fighting to stay awake, still bum tired from fighting all day. If she wasn't listening, I guess I could confide in Charlie, seeing as we're sticking together for awhile.

That and I wouldn't mind getting close to him. We were quiet for about 20 minutes, nothing was heard but breathing from the three of us.

"After..after that little fat man shot Key..I-I thought I was gonna be all alone again." I said, sliding down against the bars. Charlie's light blue orb lit up, a small smile gracing his face.

"Stay wit' me and Riley..Not gonna be alone.." He said, as if it was as simple as that.

Well..why can't it be? I think I could just travel around with Charlie and Riley, and maybe even Slack would come too! I smiled up at Charlie, who sent me back the smile.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, yes."

We heard the caged doors being swung open, and a rejuvenated Riley came storming through the doors. I looked towards the clock, woah..its actually been quite awhile. The guard unlocked our doors, and we scampered towards Riley.

"What we doin' Riley?" Charlie asked as we were led towards the room where they kept the stuff the cops confiscated from us.

"Cholo took Dead Reckoning..Kaufman wants 'his' truck back..." He huffed, walking into the confiscation room. Charlie took off his hat, looking at Riley with relief.

"Why'd he do that?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Cholo?" Slack asked, and I silently shrugged.

"Dead Reckoning, is a truck I designed, and command. It can go into the outside..almost impossible for the stenches to get in, unless the door or ceiling hatch is left unlocked. Equipped heavily with cameras to see around the vehicle, fire works, missiles, machine guns, unlimited supply of ammo, along with side rooms with temperature control, to bunk in or to store food. Three in all, plus one bathroom, sink and shower. Cholo, was second in command. Kaufman..owed him money...and if he doesn't get the money by 12..he's going to blow a missile at the Green..and Kaufman doesn't plan on handing over the money." Riley said, as he was handed a bin filled with his personal items.

At the exact same time, Slack and I rolled our eyes, huffing.

"Of course."  
"Of course." We both said, before looking at each other and smirking slightly. I forgot how good it felt to have friends who were girls.

"You two have a choice. Stay with us and find Dead Reckoning, or..good luck elsewhere." Riley said, stuffing one of his three pistols in a holster by his hip. Slack looked towards me, shrugging her shoulders. I smiled, turning to see Charlie looking at me with hopeful eyes and a small smile on his face. I've only known him for about...4 hours and I already know that I can't tell him no.

That might be bad or good in the future, depends how this recon mission works.

"I'm in. If that's alright with you." I said, shrugging my shoulders and looking towards Riley. He seemed uncaring about my choice to join, but once he saw Charlie's ecstatic face, a soft smile fell on his usually sharp and stern features. Slack huffed, bringing another smoke to her lips.

"I'm in. World's going to hell anyway."

"That's the spirit Slack." I said, heading towards the man that held our personal effects that were confiscated.

Charlie was handed his ID card, along with his pistol, his rifle and a thin, silver chain with a simple cross pendant. I was handed my bin, and I stuffed on the three necklaces that were taken from me. A simple black hemp string chord, with a rather small, pointed, real shark tooth dangling as a pendant. The second was a simple silver necklace, with a silver rim that surrounded a circular shaped crystal, that shone all the colors of the rainbow. The last one was a simple silver chain, with a thunderbolt charm that hung low, with a diamond studded into the bottom.

Because of her..frankly because of her slutty clothes, Slack was given new clothes: A cream colored, long sleeved shirt, a warm coat with fur around the collar and a pair of cargo pants. I couldn't help but notice that she had a few tattoos along her body, and I lifted up my plain white shirt, only the back, showing her the tattoo of the tribal symbol for 'peace' snugged right between my shoulder blades. She showed me the angel below her navel, and the number 23 on the back of her neck.

Charlie was checking over his rifle, making sure that the guards didn't mess it up.

"Can't believe you guys are turning us into a pair of fuckin' boy scouts.." Slack said, shamelessly changing in front of everyone. Charlie automatically looked away, obviously uncomfortable with staring at someone naked. Yay, he wasn't a pervert. He slunk past Riley and I, and spoke lowly.

"Not booyss.." He mumbled lowly before heading for the door, looking out cautiously.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to.." Riley said as Charlie stood as a silent guardian at the door.

"I didn't say that..some shit though..saving Kaufman's ass.." She muttered as Charlie walked back towards Riley. Riley looked up, his dark blue eyes eyes glaring into her dark eyes. She wrapped a belted holster around her waist like a belt, tossing in her small handgun in the holster.

"We're not doing this for Kaufman. We're doing this for the people of the city..What do you thinks going to happen to them if Cholo shells the Green?" He asked hoarsely, making Slack cast her eyes down.

"M'kay..I'm with ya." She muttered, zipping up her boot. I smiled, turning to walk along side Charlie as we walked up to the man at the front desk, holding out a rather large and powerful looking gun. He held if forward in front of us, a bored look on his face. Charlie chuckled nicely, bringing one hand to his pistol, and then to his rifle.

"Oh uhm, no thanks..I um, like the ones I already gots." He said, a sweet smile on his face. The man rolled his eyes, looking down at me with cold, dead eyes as he shoved the gun towards me.

"Uhh..no..I'm not a big gun person." I said, shrugging my shoulders. The man groaned, looking up towards Charlie once again.

"This piece fires 14 rounds a second.." He said irritably, causing Charlie to grimace slightly. He was obviously uncomfortable with this guy trying to force this gun on him, when he just told him that he was fine. I was getting annoyed with this asshole, seeing as he was talking to us as if we were lesser than he was. Charlie chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhh." He said, looking back to where Riley was still packing away all his weapons. "I usually don't normally need that many.." He said, turning to walk away, and like a little puppy, I turned to follow suit. I heard the guard huff.

"Well I don't normally talk to retards." He snapped, throwing the gun on the counter. I felt Charlie freeze next to me and I spun around on my heel, stomping towards this asshole. He seemed smug, laughing with his little buddy, ugh this is why I hate fucking people. I reached out, grabbing the deadly gun off the counter before he could stop me. I shot out a round, just like he said, in about 14 seconds, all at the wall, missing his head by centimeters. Well..except for one, that grazed his cheek bone.

He hissed, flinching, and cupping his cheek. I got ready to shoot him again, but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and breath on my neck.

"Peace..you gonna get in trouble." Charlie warned me, tugging me back, so my back was against his chest. As we turned, I spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear me.

"I'll take this one. And oh, I normally don't shoot pussyfooted assholes." I said, slinging the gun over my shoulder. I could practically feel the anger rolling off the guard as I smirked. Asshole got what was coming to him. Charlie tugged me away, towards the door and he looked towards the door with a glazed look in his eyes. I could hear it too, the set of four footsteps coming closer to us.

"Charlie..you okay?" I asked, wincing slightly. Charlie's orb widened as he looked down at me, and I couldn't help but notice that I was much shorter than he was. I barley reached his shoulder, and even then he seemed so much taller.

"Peace..Thank you..you..almost gots in trouble for me.." He spoke, turning his head towards the door. "Talk later." He said, before going towards the door and standing in front of the doorway. Slack was fixing the gun against her back, her eyes watching Charlie.

"He think's he's protecting you." I glared at the dark haired girl. Riley's head shot up.

"He is. Without his guns, I'd be dead.." He snapped at Slack.

"Without you, he'd be dead." She said back, and I took the time to toss my 2 cents in.

"Fair trade." I muttered lowly as Charlie shuffled back into the room.

"_Riley_..these guys are coming.." He said somewhat worriedly, before rushing over to my side, and shoving me a little behind him. We watched as a well dressed man, slacks, oxford shirt, tie and all came dashing into the room.

"Gentlemen...and ladies.." He said, adding a little spark to his tone when he caught sight of Slack and I. He flinched slightly when Slack glared at him, and winced slightly when he saw Charlie standing in front of me. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Kaufman thought you'd be needing some support." He said calmly. Too bad, even I understand that Riley likes being in a small group as possible.

"That won't be necessary.." Riley mused, placing his hand on one of his magnums. The dressed up man shifted uncomfortably, and I couldn't help but notice the handsome man, decked out in a guard uniform, and what looked like pads, bullet-proof material and even some metals protected his body. He wore what looked like red BMX racing gloves on his hand, and on his right shoulder, was a circular decoration, and I knew that I've seen something like it before. The well dressed man motion towards the first of our three new "friends."

"Manolete."

"_Manolete_" He pronounced correctly, with a little bit of..maybe a Spanish accent accent. "After the bull fighter."

I cringed a little, oh so that's where I've seen those before.

A little side note.

If you're an animal lover..don't go to the running of the bulls or a bullfight.

I watched about 10 minutes before I threw up on Key. I smiled lightly, remembering her scream, causing at least 30 people near by to turn around and stare at my screaming, red headed cousin as she swatted at me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to drabble in my memories, and I had to meet the two other people. I looked up again, watching as a medium sized, dark haired, dark eyed woman decked out in the same super-protective garb as Manolete step into the room.

"Call me Motown." She said, leering snobbily towards Slack before fluttering her dark lashes at Riley. Thankfully she completly ignored Charlie and I, and the well dressed man said the name of our final friend.

"Pillsbury."

An extremely large, tall and somewhat fat Samoan man came stepping through the door. The word bad ass didn't seem bad ass enough for him. He clicked his gun, his eyes traveling around the room. I placed my hand in the crook of Charlie's arm, and starred wide eyed at the large, somewhat threatening man.

"What we doing around? Came here to do something, so lets do something." He said gruffly, his eyes landing on Riley.

"Woah.." Slack said, her eyes wide. Pillsbury must have been at least twice as big as Riley. I couldn't help it.

"Can I poke your belly? Or will you shoot me?" I asked, poking my head out from behind Charlie. Manolete let out a snort, trying to cover up his laugh. Motown looked annoyed, rolling her eyes. Riley, the well dressed man and Slack seemed astounded that I'd even ask this man that question. Charlie..seemed of course worried. He's been worried pretty much since the whole time I've known him. With one hand on his gun, he reached his other hand behind him, to place it on my back. Charlie pushed me forward lightly, causing my chest to push further into his back.

"Peeaace.." Charlie complained, his blue orb widened in worry. A hearty chuckle filled the room, and we all looked up to see the big guy laughing his ass off.

"Good, got some laughs in here." He said, slugging his heavy duty fire arm over his shoulder. Riley nodded, making his way for the door, with Charlie, Slack and I on his tail, and the new trio following behind us. We got out of the dank holding prison, and swiftly made our way through the empty, danker streets towards the underground train. When we got to the subway entrance, we hopped over the railings where you used to have to pay.

"The truck here?" Riley asked, turning his head and Charlie nodded. The faded lights made the subway system accessible as we came upon a dark blue colored truck. How was it able to travel in the subway? Riley hopped into the drivers seat, with Manolete in the passenger seat. Motown, Pillsbury and Slack sat in the truck bed, closer towards the truck cab. Charlie and I sat down towards the end, the bed door was opened and we sat on the ledge, our feet dangling off. Apparently the truck had been converted with special wheels to make it mobile along the subway tunnels. I saw Riley put the car in reverse, and we began moving backwards.

"Weird..."

Charlie looked down at me, his orbs confused. I shrugged, motioning towards the partially lit tunnels. Slack, Pillsbury and Motown were silent behind us, not even speaking to each other. Riley rolled the windows of the truck down, and was speaking silently to Slack.

"Uhm..we'-e're at the back of the truck...but were going forward..it's just a little weird.." I muttered, a blush coming over my cheeks.

Charlie smiled a little, nodding his hatted head. The truck was still going down the tunnels when Charlie called out to Riley.

"We takin' Woody?"

...Woody?


	4. a bright color of burgundy

:3 ALRIGHT !  
Thanks you two who reviewed :3  
PLEASE MORE!

MAKES SHMEE HAPPY!  
LLOVE YOUU#

* * *

"Woody?" I asked as the truck stopped, Charlie hopped off and offered me his hand. I snatched it up as I hopped off the truck bed and onto the cool concrete of the subway.

"The Jeep. No roof, but it's a great drive, has lights and guns." Riley finished for Charlie as he turned off the subway truck. We all headed up the steps, and instead of just a stair well like a usual subway, at the top of the stairs was a heavy metal door. Riley shoved it open, and we stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the destruction. Apparently somehow the stenches had gotten through the first barriers, knocking down a large metal gate. There were military vehicles, vans, and even small trailers were ablaze as we stepped out of the small building. Charlie took his rifle off his shoulders, looking around the scene.

"Cholo really made a mess.." Charlie whistled, looking around the wreckage. Manolete and Pillsbury lifted their guns, checking around the area.

"No..Cholo couldn't do this much damage...It was stenches.." Riley said, looking towards one of the only buildings that hadn't caught fire.

"Lots of em." Slack muttered as we stepped out into the carnage.

"That's where they got in.." Riley said, pointing towards the metal gate. Slack and I rolled our eyes, no shit that's how they got in. Slack pointed towards the city, where the wave of destruction led.

"And that's where they got out.." Slack muttered.

"You." Riley said, motioning towards Manolete. "We're going to get ammo. You guys go get Woody. Charlie..make sure thing one and thing two here don't hurt themselves." Riley said, with a smart ass smirk. I shrugged, knowing full well that the likeliness of shooting myself in the foot was rather high. Slack seemed more annoyed by the comment.

"Can I be thing two?"

"I can take care of myself." She snapped, ignoring my comment. Riley's smirk grew and he nodded his head towards me.

"Alright. Charlie watch thing two over there. Oh, and make sure thing one doesn't hurt anybody else." Riley said as he and Manolete swagged off towards the ammo filled warehouse. I had a funny feeling..if that place wasn't one fire, that meant there was a higher chance of zombies being in there.

Like my logic?

Charlie awkwardly smiled as us while Pillsbury seemed amused by my awkwardness. Motown huffed, raising her eye brows and sneering at the two of us.

"Thing one and thing two..it fits." She said, her voice holding about a gallon of venom. Slack growled, pumping her gun in a silent challenge. Charlie stiffened up, a scowl written on his face. I kept my smirk, looking the girl in the face.

"That's Miss Thing to you bitch." I said calmly, smirking when she gave me a violent death glare. Charlie grabbed my lower arm, and began walking, his rifle in his other hand. He obviously didn't want a fight to occur, not right now at least.

"This way..Woody's this way.." He whispered, looking around frantically. I took my gun off my shoulder, and cringed lightly, feeling the heavy metal in my hands. Around the corner was a big, beat up Jeep, equipped with lights and guns, without a roof too, just like Riley said. We all fast-walked towards the vehicle, guns raised, and spinning 360's to make sure there were no zombies around. Motown, Pillsbury (Whom I'm going to call Pills or Pillsie from now on), Slack and I had flash lights attached to the top of our guns.

Motown got into the drivers seat, looking around the dash board as Pills got in the very back of the car, while I got in the middle, while Slack and Charlie stood on the sides, looking around for walkers or Riley and Manolete.

"Who's got the keys?" Slack asked, looking around slightly.

"No keys to get. Melted." Pills said, nodding towards a small trailer that just happened to be aflame. Motown huffed, kicking open one of the under boards of the dash.

"Screw the keys, lets just hot wire the fucking thing." She snapped, and then seemingly began to fumble with the wires. I kept my gun up, light on, looking around. I don't really like guns..my names Peace for fucks sake..but if there's a zombie coming at me..and they're not gonna listen, you bet your sweet ass I'm blasting their heads off. As she fumbled with the wires, clearly not understanding what the fuck she was doing. I was irritable, and I just wanted Riley to come back so we can leave. This place reeks of death.

"Yellow to red."  
"Yellow to red."

Pills and I looked at each other before laughing a little, still keeping our guards up. Slack looked a little shocked at our similar knowledge of auto mechanics, and Charlie looked..a little jealous. Motown huffed, looking for the yellow wire which apparently kept ducking out of her reach.

"What the FUCK does a Samoan and a pink haired midget know about hot wiring a fucking car?" She snapped as she started reaching for the yellow wire.

"50,000 cars stolen in Samoa..every year.." He said, pointing his gun around.

"You gotta do what yah gotta do to survive..and the hair dye said dark red...and you're just jealous of my cute stature." I smugly announced, watching as the dark haired woman continued to fumble with something that was fairly easy.

"Oh yeah, well a million in Detroit. And I think not pinkie." She huffed, still fumbling with the wires. Damn bitch, are you dumb? Pills or I could have done that, and we would have gotten Woody turned on, and would be ready to get the fuck out of here. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at Slack. Her gloved hand on my shoulder, she ushered me over towards her. I hopped out of the car, standing by her side and we began whispering to each other.

"50 million cars in Detroit. 50,000 in Samoa. Everyone. Stolen." Pillsie finished the conversation, thank god that bitch shut her mouth.

"He's really watching you..just as much as he is with Riley.." Slack whispered as we still watched around for zombies. I raised a brow, but didn't turn my head to look at her.

"Who?"

"Charlie. While you were fighting with lord of the bitch over there, he kept turning to look around you."

"Oh yeah...we're looking out for each other.." I blushed, I just hoped everyone thought it was because of the cold.

"...It's more than that with him."

"What do you mean.." I asked, looking towards Slack with my eyes, still facing a different direction. Slack huffed, patting me on the back. My eyes caught Charlie turning and looking towards Slack and I. Oh shit..please if there really is a god, don't let Charlie have heard us.

"He likes you, you silly silly girl. With my...uh..profession..I know emotions." She said, and I listened with interest as I watched Charlie bring his thumb to his lips, and lick it.

I've seen him do this before.

He then pressed his thumb to the tip of his rifle, wetting it.

"Charlie..why do you lick your rifle?" I whispered, hoping that if there were any walkers around, they wouldn't hear us. He lifted his rifle up, his bad eye permanently closed, but the other blue orb was sharp and alert.

"Catches the light.." He said, looking around like he was aiming at something. I looked around us, and there was barley any light. A few street lights were flickering, but they were barley near us, and the only other light source was from the fires around us.

"What light?" I asked, wrapping my fingers around my crucifix.

"How can you see anything?" Slack asked, searching around for Zombies. Charlie didn't say anything for a few minutes, just slowly turned his gun and attention towards Slack and I.

"Good eye..." He muttered, pointing his rifle right towards Slack and I. We watched him aim, and his finger reach for the trigger. Fear welled up in my stomach, and betrayal burned in my chest.

"C-charlie..?" I asked, dropping my gun to my side and looking at him. Slack raised her gun, cocking it and ready to shoot back.

"Charlie!" She threatened, and I grabbed her arm, ripping the gun from her hands. A shot gun blast was heard, just as Slack snatched her gun back and we both jumped, screaming. The bullet when right in between us, and we looked towards the scarred man, tears in our eyes.

"What the fuck man?" Slack asked as I tried to keep from crying. Yeah, I'm a cry baby, so what?

"C-charlie..." I whispered, when suddenly, something grabbed Slack and I by the shoulders. We turned around, screaming to see a Stench, with a bullet wound right between the eyes. He fell to the ground, dead for good while Charlie took his rifle off us.

"A little off center, but I got him.." He mumbled, looking at me with a sad expression. I smiled, hopping back in the car and rushing over to his side.

"Oh Charlie! You rifle crazy bastard, I love ya! Thanks!" I said, completely relieved as I jumped up on the seat, so I was tall enough to press a kiss to his un-scarred cheek. I smiled, sitting back down, and happily hearing Woody come roaring to life.

"Where the fuck is Riley..." Slack growled, still a little irate from being shot at. I shrugged, looking around. They were no where in sight..and I hope that they were alright. I began shaking my leg and tapping my foot, a common occurrence for me when I get nervous. Charlie smiled down at me, putting his one hand on my head, and with the other still holding his gun. Slack stiffened up, lifting up her gun towards Charlie. He wasn't looking at her, but I grabbed his hand off the top of my head just as the shot rang out.

We both turned as we heard something drop, and we turned to see a dead corpse bride on the ground. Charlie hissed violently, ripping his hand away from mine and cupping his ear. I got up trying to pry his hand away from his ear and see what the damage was.

"There..we're even." Slack said, lowering her gun once more and looking all around. Charlie looked up at her like she was crazy, and I would have glared, but I was busy trying to rip his hand away from his ear, a little blood was seeping out from where his hand was cupped.

"Nooot!" He whined, finally letting me shove his hand away. "I didn't hurt you!" He cried as I sighed, seeing as she only nicked his lobe and a side. No hearing would be lost, and it's practically impossible to bleed out by that little wound, unless he's a hemophiliac. I grabbed a little antiseptic wipe from my little baggy, lightly dabbing his ear, and swiping the blood away. He winced a little, but smiled at me for trying to help him. We all jumped as we heard multiple gun shots and I prayed that Riley and Mano were alright. The blood was gone from Charlie's ear, and I held it there, just in case the blood was still coming. Eh, I was babying him, so what?

"Ya think..Riley's okay..?" Charlie asked softly. I starred up at the night sky, the sunset slowly dimming, a bright color of burgundy still seeping into the sky, but the stars had started to come out, twinkling dimly in the sky.

"You see that star up there?" I pointed straight up. Charlie looked up, his mouth hanging open a little bit. He huh-ed, shrugging somewhat dumbly as he stared up into the sky. I smiled, taking my hand away from his ear and pointed towards the exact star that I wanted him to see.

"Wha's that?"

"..It's the second star to the right.."

"Peace...you're pointing to your left."

I huffed playfully, smacking Charlie lightly on the shoulder, but I could feel the blush run across my cheeks.

"I know...I was just..testing you..Hey..you hear that?" I said, putting down my arm and picking up my gun. Charlie froze up, looking at the surrounding area like a hunter. It sounded like heavy breathing coming from where Riley and Manolete ran off to. I hopped out of the car, my giant gun pointed straight ahead as I tip toed inch by inch ahead of me. I heard a whine, and then someone tugging my elbow back.

"Peeaace!" Charlie complained, a worried glint in his eyes. I shrugged, looking towards the ammo building. We heard heavy footsteps as Riley and Manolete sped towards us, at least 20 stenches racing, dragging and limping after them. I winced as Charlie, Pillsie and Slack took down nine zombies in a span of about two minutes. Everyone hopped in the car, Slack sitting behind Riley, who was sitting in the shotgun, seeing as she she-witch was driving. Charlie and I sat next to each other in the back seat, Charlie on my left, Slack on my right. Pillsie and Mano sat behind us.

Woody roared to life, and began to choke to left when Manolete let out a scared gasp. We all turned around to see a headless priest clutching onto Mano's shoulder. We all sighed, knowing that this zombie couldn't bite, so there fore, it was practically harmless. The zombie bent back, then threw itself forward, it's head popping up from it's back, seemingly it was hanging by only a few strands of skin. I screamed, but I couldn't get my gun up fast enough. The priest had sunken his undead teeth into Mano's upper arm, and just as he let go, he was shot through his chest, and then through his head by Charlie, Pillsie and I.

"GO! FUCKIN' GO!" I screamed at Motown. She jumped, pressing down on the gass harshly, but I think she didn't go as fast as she could. Mano held my hand tightly, and I could feel Charlie's stiff body beside mine. We were all silent as we drove, no one speaking except for Slack, who was humming to herself, a sad, slow song. Must be some kind of calming mechanism. I gripped Mano's hand as his face crumpled in pain.

"A-are you..?" I asked silently, and he slowly nodded his head. I bit my lip, before a fire lit in my eyes.

"You're going to be alright. You'll stay with us.."

"What? Are you nuts?" He whispered back to me, as Slack and Riley spoke back and forth.

I heard about Riley's brother, and I couldn't help but cringe. I floated off into my own mind for awhile, still keeping my hand in Mano's. Charlie didn't seem to like it that much, but its not like he's my man or anything, besides, Mano was suffering. If I could just..do what I did before...but on a large scale..

My project would be a success!

I looked up at Mano, my eyes shining as he tried to smile. I heard a swift click of the gun, and I turned to see Slack pointing a gun towards Mano. Pillsie stiffened as I starred at my ex-stripper friend.

"Sorry."

"NO!" I shouted, making Motown jump again, making the jeep swerve, and Slack's shot to dazzle off towards the trees, thankfully missing everyone completely.

"PEACE! WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed at me, and I got up, standing in front of Mano, shakily standing as Charlie grabbed the bottom of my shirt, begging me to sit back down silently.

"He's staying..he won't hurt any of us! I swear!"

"Peace..he'll be a stench..." Riley softly said from the front. I frowned, still gripping the mans hand.

"Shoot him, and then shoot me too."

Everyone was silent, Charlie's blue orbs filling up with water as he stuffed his face in my side, and I heard an almost unhearable 'no..'

"Slack..trust me...please..I trust you.."

The dark haired girl sighed as she looked towards Charlie, who was watching me with dark blue eyes.

"Peace..what do you plan on doing?"

I smiled at the blond haired man as Charlie lifted his face from my side to stare up at me, Mowtown was driving slowly.

"Its somewhat like hypnosis. Brings the mind to order.." I said, hearing Mano moan, and I noticed that his skin had begun to turn a sickly grey.

"Mano..Mano..stay with me. Who am I?" I asked quietly, holding onto his hands. He was rocking back and forth in pain, as he watched me with reddening eyes.

"Peace.."

"What?"

"Peace.."

"Say it again." I smiled lightly, feeling Charlie's grip on my shoulder tighten.

"GOD DAMNIT PEACE!"

"Alright..it's alright..you're still Mano..who's in the car with you?"

He took a deep breath, and I began to notice that his skin was fully grey, and his eyes red and yellow and his gums had begun to darken.

"Charlie..Pillsbury..Slack..Riley..Mowtown..and you.." He said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back towards the sky. I gripped his freezing cold hands.

"Mano.."

All I got was a grunt.

"You're a zombie."

Slack spun around to see the fully changed Mano, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"Peace...I-I'm so...hungry.." He growled out. I nodded, placing my hand on his shoulders. I saw what looked like road kill coming up in the road, and bent down to grab it. It stunk, and looked to be what I think was a very chubby raccoon. I heard Mowtown gag as I placed the dead, bloody creature in his lap.

"Eat."

He stared down, taking the thing by the fur and ripping the fur and skin from the muscle savagely. He stuffed the meat of that poor raccoon so quickly, blood drizzling down his chin as he looked up at me with red orbs.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I can kill.." He roared out, lunging towards me.


	5. you look cool and all

:D WOO!

I honestly wasn't gonna update, then all the sudden I got like 5 amazing reviews out of no where!  
So because of those lovely reviewers, I am updating!  
And will continue to update!

SO keep those reviews of gold and chocolate flowing! (:

* * *

I screamed, pushing myself away from him as four shots rang out into the night. Slack's shot hit him in the shoulder, Pillsie shooting him right in the temple, Riley shooting him in the eye, and Charlie gunning him right between the eyes. I kept on screaming as Pillsie kicked the even more lifeless corpse of Mano off the car, leaving nothing but a bloody seat. I sobbed brokenly.

I thought I could help him, I really did.

"Peace.." Slack sung out. I turned around to her, knowing that my orchid blue and topaz brown eyes were filling up with tears.

"It's alright...it's the past.." Riley finished her sentence with a soft smile as Pillsie nodded and Motown huffed. I sniffled, falling on my ass like a rag doll into the seat beside Charlie, who put down his guns and tugged me to his chest, smiling softly.

"S'okay.."

"I-I wanted to help..so badly..Charlie.." I whispered and sobbed brokenly. He nodded, tugging off his little ski hat and pulling it on my head, making sure that it went over my ears, my hair slightly frizzy.

"I knaw Peace.."

"..Charlie.." I whispered, sitting up and cupping my hand to his ear. I was still trying to wipe the tears off my face with the sleeve of my coat.

"Thanks..you're a sweetheart.." I whispered to him, not wanting to embarrass him in front of his little guy friends as I settled back down in my seat. I failed to notice that Charlie's good eye had widened to almost unimaginable size, his jaw had opened up a little bit and that his cheeks were turning a bright pink. Instead I looked around at our surroundings, seeing as we were driving out of the town, and were now on some creepy, forest road, with fog surrounding the trees, and highlighting the silhouettes of living corpses that seemed to be watching us like reapers.

I shivered, looking around in worry. If that trick didn't work on Mano, it most likely wouldn't work on another zombie. What happened back in the pit at the gambling ring must have just been a fluke...and all my research..just a fluke.

I sighed, remembering what my father said to be when I was little. We had gotten this large dog from some rescue place, and I suppose they never tested him for anger issues. So just after a day we got him, he bit me on the leg. As I sat, BEGGING to my dad to not bring the dog back to the place, he looked down at me, his brown eyes soft.

"Sweetie..You can take a dog out of a bad place..but you can't take the bad out of the dog...It's not his fault..it was his owners fault..but he bit you..so he's going back.." Dad said sadly as he picked up the animal crate, carrying my dog as he walked out the door to take him away.

I sighed, I guess the sames with stenches.

Well, they're not doggies of course.

But they're natural instinct is to eat us, they can't help it.

Everything was deathly silent, and everyone's breath fell from their lips in waterfalls of fog. After awhile of driving, Slack took the wheel after Motown began complaining about being tired. Slack drove down the bumpy road as we still stewed in silence. Riley sighed, leaning back in his seat, and I could tell that he was itching to start some form of conversation. I pushed Mano out of my mind as I wondered on about Riley's personality. He must be the silent type that enjoys when others speak. I nodded to myself, Charlie shifting one eye to stare at me out of the corner of his eye.

"So..how long have you been living in the city?" Riley asked mainly to Slack, but we knew he was asking all of us.

"Ever since..it was a city..never left really...you guys?" Slack spoke back, reminiscing in her head.

"I'm more of a beach hobo than a city girl.." I sighed, placing my gun on the floor by my feet and wrapping my arms around myself, trying to remember the last time I just laid in the sand. Riley nodded, smiling to our little group, Pillsie and Mowtown sitting in the back back seats of Woody. I watched as Riley lent over, whispering something into Slack's ear. Her head shot in his direction, and she seemed confused, but he gave her a demanding look and she shook her head, and began slowing down, and pulling over onto the side of the road.

"Peace. Charlie. Cover 'em." Riley said softly as Charlie and I jumped up, guns in hand. My giant gun clicked as Charlie whipped his shot gun off his shoulder and pointed them towards Pillsie and Mowtown, who looked shocked and enraged. Riley spoke in soft tones.

"You're working for Kaufman..I'm working for Kaufman..My job is to stop Cholo..your's is to bring the truck back...with or without us, right?"

We glared at the duo, well mostly at Mowtown. I still thought that Pillsie was the bomb.

"Not without you..." Mowtown said in a lovey dovey voice, batting her eyelashes at Riley. I stuck my gun to her for head, scowling at her.

"Watch it bitch.." I snarled out. No more little nice Peace.

I'm pissed off.

It's cold.

There's zombies all over the place.

"Peace..What you mean is 'no'. Now here's whats gonna happen." Riley started, giving me the stink eye, as I slowly inched the barrel of my gun away from Mowtown's temple. Charlie scuffled towards me slightly, his side hitting mine softly.

"I'm gonna get to do my job..you're not gonna get to do yours. Kaufman is never gonna see Dead Reckoning again. And when I get it, I'm gonna do with I want with it." He threatened, looming over the two. I flinched from Riley's deadly, soft tone as Charlie lowered his rifle a little, his blue orbs burning with questions.

"Anyone who has any problems with that..can get out right here." He threatened, motioning towards the woods with a nod of his head. I took a sweeping look towards the woods, where slowly zombies were starting to become visible forms in the fog.

No offence Riley..I mean you look cool and all..but the zombies are getting closer. I shifted closer to Charlie, who also glanced towards the woods quicly.

"Some choice." Mowtown scoffed, crossing her arms. I pressed my gun towards her.

"Least you get a choice." I scoweld back at her, and this time Riley didn't tell me to knock off my crazy gun pointing. Pillsie shifted towards the door, my orchid and topaz eyes locked on him now, but there was no way I was going to be pointing my gun at him. He could probably bend it in half.

"No choice. Close door." He said with a smile on his face as Riley slammed the door shut.

"Good. Charlie. Peace. Keep 'em covered." He said, returning towards the passenger seat as Charlie and I sat down, but turned around to face the two black-dressed 'hostages' now. If you could call them hostages.

"Hey. Wait. You mean we came all the way out here to steal a fucking truck?" Slack snapped, her gloved hands gripping the steering wheel harshly. Charlie's eyes stole away from me for a moment, twirling to look bewildered at Riley.

"Ya made a deal Riley..You're goin' back on a deal..you ain't never done that before.." Charlie said anxiously, while keeping his gun towards the two in the back. I nodded, agreeing with Charlie.

"I haven't known you long, but you seem like the upholder of deals Riles." I nicknamed him, causing him to raise a brow. He sighed, placing his hands on the side of the truck, gazing at us with deep navy eyes.

"If Cholo shells the Green, all deals are off. Alright? And if something else happens..I don't know about you but, I don't wanna be in a car without a roof.." He said ghoulishly, slipping into Woody. I shivered as we took back off down the road, Woody's lights beaming in the dark and I couldn't help but notice that the road was wet.

I don't think it had rained.

Had it rained while we were being held in jail?

I starred down at the road, trying to figure something out.

Was the road wet from rain?

Or blood.

I felt Charlie shift closer to me, his thoughts off the two behind us, seeing as Riley had taken away their weapons. His shaking hand suddenly found mine and I smiled, watching as the fog dissipated around us.

Like a beacon of light.

We sped down the road.


	6. maniacal laughter

:D WOO! ALRIGHT ! I've gotten sooo many reviews33  
I WAS LIKE ALRIGHT! XD and then danced around! So now I've got chapter 6,7 and 8 fully typed out, soo0o ;] you'll get them when you updates!  
ha..i'm like holding the chapters at ransom!

..does that make me like Cholo o.o OH GAWD!  
Anywaays, update lovers! ;D

* * *

I sighed, looking around us as we apparently began to drive out of the fully wooded area. We were still surrounded by trees, but the amount of them had begun to thin out, and if I squinted I could see lights over in the far distance. Riley cursed inwardly, looking down at the little remote controller looking thing that he had grasped in his gloved palm.

"What's that?" Slack asked, her eyes glancing over to him. He nodded, still watching the little device.

"A tracker for the truck.." He said, watching the little dot that was Dead Reckoning move. I couldn't wait to see this truck.

"Doo do do inspector gadget.." I whispered playfully as Riley turned around to smirk at me. I laughed, shrugging as I turned back to looking at the trees. Riley sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Where's he going..?" He asked himself, starring at the map on the tracker. I lent forward, Charlie's eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Mount Washington..you can see everything from up there..Key and I used to test our sky flowers up there." I said, watching as Riley nodded, and began relaying directions over to Slack, who looked thoroughly annoyed, her dark eyes practically leaking poison.

"From Mount Washington, you can see everything in the city. But with that truck he's gotta take the main roads. We can take the back roads and beat him there." He said, victory and hope practically spewing from his mouth. I sighed, hopefully this would be over soon.

"Take a right on Ivy..then a left on Westminster.." He spoke softly, pointing out the streets to Slack, who looked at him with bored brown eyes. She took one hand off the wheel, pointing towards a hill on our right.

"Ya wanna go up the hill..right?" She questioned, looking towards our leader, who watched her with a sarcastic smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, we wanna go up the hill.."

"Then lets go up the hill." She playfully snapped and I heard the wheels of Woody screeching as Slack swiftly spun Woody towards the side of the road. Charlie grabbed me with one arm, grabbing the seat for security as Woody violently jumped up as we sped over the curb. I gasped as I was sent flying up, but then pulled down into Charlie's lap seeing as he had a grip on me. I sighed, as Riley turned around, making sure that everyone was still seated in Woody. I turned around, seeing a tussled up Mowtown and a smiling Pillsie.

I sighed, placing my forhead in the crook of Charlie's shoulder.

"Wha's wrong.." He asked softly, as I felt shaking fingers trail down my back.

"Thanks..again...ya know..for not making me fly outta here.." I asked, wincing as I recalled that I was on his lap. I moved to sit back down in the seat, but suddenly his gun was back on his shoulder and he had wrapped his arms around me, trapping me in his lap, smiling down at me.

"Wha?" I asked, but was silenced at Riley's low chuckle.

"He thinks where you're seated now is safer than your old seat." Riley teased, as my cheeks grew into a red color, and as Charlie flushed, but bobbed his head in a silent agreement. I blushed violently and I heard Pillsie chuckle nicely in the backseat as I turned my head to look out onto the hills. Green dewy grass surrounded us and it looked like a portion of this greenery used to be a park. I sighed, and practically collapsed into Charlie's chest, where as once I was sitting up straight.

I sighed, as I felt Charlie shift to get more comfortable, and I glanced up to see Riley giving Charlie a knowing smirk, and Charlie's cheeks turn a nice rose color. I watched the depressing scenery surround us, and I nuzzled my face into Charlie's warm, fluffy shoulder.

How many shirts does this man wear?

I mean, I know that its pretty cold here, but not enough to wear about five shirts. Low beeps came from the tracker in Riley's palm, and dread flooded my body at the thought of retreving Dead Reckoning. Riley said it was a pretty studded out truck, what if they didn't want to give it up? They'd blow us up!

I shifted further into Charlie's lap, my orchid and topaz eyes roaming around the area, and I couldn't help but notice how steep this hill was, I cringed at the thought of Woody's tires loosing grip under the dew-slathered grass. I sighed, pressing further into the warmth as I heard Mowtown's huff coming from the backseat. I glared at her from over Charlie's shoulder and I lightly growled as she mouthed the word 'witch' at me. I smirked, and sang a little sentence in a happy, pop-tune.

"I'm notta witch, BITCH." I sang, unconsciously taking my hand up and began playing with the strands of hair on the back of Charlie's neck.

She scowled at me just as Slack hit another bump, causing Mowtown to smack her head against the side of the car, a lovely hiss and stings of curses pouring out. I turned around, a smile tugging at my lips and giggled quietly as I saw Slack trying to hold back what I guessed would be maniacal laughter. Charlie's arms snugged around my waist harder, almost to the point of causing bruises. I smiled, snuggling back further as we slowly made our way out of the rural area, and into what looked like a once cheery neighborhood.

The road was a little bumpy, from pot holes once used and worn, to holes smashed into the black pavement.

Riley told Slack to stop, as two buildings separated, and gave a beautiful view of a glistening tower. At first I was in awe of something so akin to civilization in this world, but my awed smile slipped off my face once I remembered what that building now represented. It housed the elite of the elite, which kept the little guys down.

They did not deserve such praise.

Even if their building was shiny..

...so shiny..

I shook my head slightly, trying to ignore the shiny, as Charlie smiled down at me. Even though I was in his lap, he was still about a head taller than me and he seemed to like my stupid giddy faces. I blushed harder as I felt warm lips press against my cheek and my orchid and topaz eyes grew wide, almost popping out of my skull. Riley coughed, causing Charlie and I to blush even deeper as he began to speak.

He pointed towards the shining building.

"From this hillside they can shell the green."

We all nodded, clearly seeing the straight shot towards the shining building, but also all the innocent people below.

"They're gonna be coming up this road." He pointed forward.

"Pull in around the corner."

Slack nodded, Woody's wheels squeaking a little in protest as she willed it to go forwards.

I sighed, looking around the desolate neighborhood.

What a crazy world.


	7. obvious chemistry

:Dwoo! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVERS3

so i updated early for youuu3  
so read y review

* * *

Silence surrounded us as we waited for a sign that Dead Reckoning was coming. A flash of light, the sound of gun fire, the squeals of wheels. Anything.

Instead were sitting here in this fucking Jeep, watching squirrels scurry around.

How in hell did squirrels survive the zombie apocalypse but some of the most intelligent people didn't last 10 minutes.

Over whelming dread filled my stomach at the sound of whirling tires, and Riley hopped out of Woody. Charlie sat up, picking me up with one of his arms and balancing me against his hip like a small child as I clung to his neck. He hopped out, whipping his pistol back towards Mowtown and Pilsie as they got out of the Jeep, Slack standing behind us, her hands on her own monstrous gun.

Riley narrowed his eyes, seemingly glaring at the dangers that my sences warned me of. I winced as Charlie tighted his grip around me, still holding me against his side. I wiggled out of his arms, which is one of the last things I wanted to do, but I needed to be able to shoot. I picked up my own monster of a gun, and pressed my back against Charlie's and guarded his back. I felt his warmth even through all of his clothes, making me lean into him more.

"Alright they're coming..you guys stay here...and be very quiet..Thing two and thing one.." He winked at Slack and I. I laughed softly as Slack rolled her eyes, and smiled softly at the blond man. I sighed, watching the obvious chemistry working between those two. I smiled softly, nodding my head.

"I'm gonna try to talk my way inside." He said, quickly running away from the small group, and towards the main road. Charlie seemed anxious as Riley got further and further away. He kept his gun pointed towards Mowtown and I turned, still behind Charlie a little to glare at the dark haired woman. A cruel smirk spread across her lips, as frost formed in her dark eyes as she glared at Charlie.

"He's gonna steal that truck and leave us here." She pointed out, anger seeping from her form. I scowled, clicking my gun as Charlie shook his head violently.

"No..Riley would never do dat..just look at 'em and you can tell he'd never to dat." Charlie spoke sincerely, glaring down at the woman. I snarled, and spat at her feet, causing her already dark eyes to darken.

"Just like how your father knocked up your whore of a mother and left you there." I spat out viciously from left field. It was a random guess, and it seemed to have struck a nerve. Mowtown scowled at me, as I smirked, still growling like an animal, wrapping my arms around Charlie's waist.

"I know he's not like that man. Go help him." Pilsie said sincerly. Charlie looked towards Slack, and then turned his head to look at me.

"Go." Slack and I spoke, nodding our heads. Charlie nodded, and took a few paces towards where Riley went, before he spun back around. All the sudden he had grabbed me by the elbow, dragging me towards him and bending me down in a dip, like salsa dancing and pressed his scarred lips to mine. I gasped, pressing my lips back and all to soon he had stood me up right and was jogging after Riley. I stood there dumbly, watching him like a stupid fish.

I turned back around, pointing towards the jogging man. Slack laughed as Pilsie nodded his head and Mowtown sneered.

"Yeah..that just happened." Pilsie joked, reaching over to pat my head.

Silence rang around, and my stomach dropped as Mowtown winked at Pilsie. Pilsie let a wicked grin seep onto his face as he winked back. I grabbed Slack's hand, and we gripped them as we backed up...

just to watch Pilsie deck Mowtown square in the face.

Slack burst out laughing as Mowtown tumbled to the ground, obviously unconscious. I laughed, and turned once I heard quick footfalls coming towards us. I smiled widely as I saw Charlie running back towards us, and suddenly turned, and threw me over his shoulder. He turned towards the still conscious two, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Borrowing. Not stealing!" He yelled as he raced back towards where Riley was waiting for Dead Reckoning, with me bouncing on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt and trying to live thought the ride, and I smiled as his arms held me in place. I watched the leaf covered ground pass quickly below me as I rested against him, once again feeling the warmth seeping through the layers and layers of clothes. Suddenly we stopped, and I was tugged off of his shoulders and into his side.

"Everythin's okay back there." Charlie told Riley, who looked down at me amused at my slight light headiness.

I looked up, slightly dizzy to see what looked like..A giant train coming our way..

"It's to late to send us back.." I muttered, just a little scared at the large 'truck' that just kept coming and coming and coming around the corner. Charlie's pistol was still out, and my machine gun was slung over my shoulder. Riley's eyes widened as he nudged Charlie a little.

"Put that thing away, put on your best Sunday smile and just..just try to look friendly."

Charlie huffed, straighting his hat after he tucked his gun inside his pants. He looked down at me, sweeping my bangs off to one side ,and kissing the top of my head. I wonder what's gotten him so touchy feely all of the sudden. Who cares, I'm gettin' some Charlie sugahh.

"But I am friendly."

We smiled, our smiles not reaching our eyes and waited for the truck to come closer.

INSIDE DEAD RECKONING: NARRATOR'S POV!:

"HEY CHOLO! Take a ook at this!" Pretty Boy called out, her short, straight blond hair in her normal pig tails, and a dark haired man came forward, his tanned face masked in confusion. Before he reached the night vision screen, glowing a bright green, a large man named Foxy spoke.

"Its Denbo. And his idiot..and the idiot seemed to find a little idiotess." Foxy spoke, looking at the screen as Cholo came to stand next to him. He snorted, looking at the image of the creepily smiling trio. He starred down Peace, his dark eyes narrowing.

"She...She seems...to ring a bell."

Pretty Boy squinted her eyes at the picture, her eyes opening in recognition.

"Oh yeah! The sky flower maker!" She gaped, looking at the tiny girl. "But what's she doing with Charlie and Riley?"

"Who fucking knows. But we need her to come with us. We only have enough sky flowers to last another few hours, and we'll need more to get the fuck out of here. Stop the truck." Cholo cackled, sitting down on a silver painted spinning chair.


	8. rough and tumble

:D

* * *

BACK TO PEACE'S POV:

The large truck rumbled towards us, and I could see it's name 'Dead Reckoning' painted on it's side. It began to slow down, and stopped right in front of us. Both my hands grabbed the coat that rested on Charlie's hip as his arm tightened around me. Fog and steam seeped around the massive truck, and all the sudden, radio crackling filled the air, followed by a voice.

"Hey Riley..How'd you get up 'ere?" The voice spoke, as I looked towards the two men. Riley's grin had turned into a Cheshire Cat grin as he held up the little hand held tracking device.

"With Woody." He said simply, showing off his little mechanical toy. I could feel the tension in the air, as well as Charlie's pistol pressing into my side from its place in the waistband of his pants.

"I tracked it with this. I forgot to tell you, the truck has a little transmitter in her belly." Riley smirked, as we heard soft, wicked laughter pour from the trucks speakers.

"You were always a smart guy, always alot smarter than me man." Cholo laughed, as my one eye brow rose in silent question and Charlie starred boredly at the door. Riley huffed, his eyes slightly annoyed as he turned his head towards Charlie and I, his voice coming out barley in a whisper.

"Not saying much." He whispered, causing our grins to widen a little. We heard the click of the radio, and the muffled sounds of the device being tossed onto the table. Rustling of papers and such were heard as we heard a muffled :

"Open up."

"What? Are you fuckin' nuts?" Another, burly voice spat.

"Open up."

The door slowly began to slide open, and suddenly the hot lights from the truck seemed brighter and felt scorching. I grabbed the side of Charlie's coat harder, and tugged him back, making him take a few backwards steps away from the door. He sighed worriedly, looking down at me with one worried orb. As the door open it revealed a tanned man with dark hair and cunning black eyes. He wore a dark, long sleeved shirt and black pants and had what looked like a little harpoon gun strapped to his thigh.

Something inside me screamed not to go into Dead Reckoning, but as Charlie moved forwards, so did I. The tanned man, who I assumed was Cholo, patted Charlie on the back as we climbed the steps.

"Hey Charlie." He said cheerily, as we made our way into the truck. It seemed spacious, having only two other people inside, a blond girl and a rough and tumble looking man. I caught the glint of metal outside, and we stood by the door, and I could see the faint outline of Slack and Pillsie's shadows.

Why aren't they coming in?

Riley stepped in, and was suddenly grabbed by Cholo, who ripped the harpoon gun from it's holder and placed it right under Riley's chin. I gasped, reaching forwards, but suddenly, the burly man hand guns pointed at Charlie and I.

"So who's the smart one now?" Cholo sneered. I whimpered, watching the tip of the harpoon dig a little into Riley's under-chin. I watched as Slack stood up outside, her gun poised on Cholo's head. The rage emitting from her was immense. Charlie growled, turning me away from everything and tugged me face first into his chest. He placed one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head. I felt every nervous twitch of muscle beneath me, and I gripped his coat, getting closer as his grip was bruising my back, and messing up my hair a bit.

"And he brought his dumb hounds.." The burly man with the gun pointed at us joked. Charlie made a huffing sound and I managed to creep my head up to look at his face. His usually nervous, worried and careful orb was now a violent shade of midnight blue, his face contorted into a glare. His scars seemed more pronounced, and he looked..fearsome. I shuddered against him as I heard the click of a gun behind us.

He looked down, noticing that my face wasn't being smothered by his chest anymore. He smiled down at me softly, his blue orb turning back to that soft shade I was used too. His hand on my head gently led my head back against his chest, and I shuddered again.

"Shuddup Foxy.." Cholo snapped at Foxy, who growled in annoyance. I wondered if Riley was alright, but Charlie refused to left go of his grip on me.

"Well here you are..still working for the man aint ya Riley? Kaufman sent ya up here to take care of me?" I heard Cholo scowl. I was able to turn my head just a little, and use most of my periferal vision to see Slack and Pilsie, who were still outside. Slack had her gun gripped in her hands, and she was glaring bullets at the fucker.

"Takes a true friend to stab you right in the front." Cholo scowled and I huffed. A true friend wont try to blow a harpoon through your face. Charlie shushed me and stepped back as I felt something press against my back. My eyes widened as I realised that Foxy had placed the gun on my back. Charlie growled, slightly bringing me away from his chest, and pushing me behind him. He grabbed my hands, shoving them under his coat and around his waist. I pressed myself against his back, watching Foxy glaring at him, and I could almost feel the intense glare Charlie was dishing out.

"If that man pulls the trigger he's dead.." I heard someone softly whisper. Apparently no one else heard it, but they heard the noise of a large, powerful gun being cocked and readied to fire. Cholo raced his dark orbs over to where Slack and Pilsie once were, but they apparently hid behind some of the nearby barrels.

"Who else is out there?" He pressed the spear further into his chin.

"Kaufman sent some guys with us..we took care of them." Riley spoke sincerely, and I'm positive that if this was the real world again, Riley would be an actor. I watched as Cholo glared outside once more, and then towards Charlie and I. I scowled right back, and had to hold myself back from flipping him off. Charlie wouldn't like that, I thought grumpily.

When had I ever not done something 'rude' like cussing or flipping someone off because "someone wouldn't lke it."

Probably about..fourth grade.

"Cover'em." Cholo spat, taking the spear away from Riley's chin, stepping away and closer to us. Another man, wearing a black hat, that I didn't see when I walked in, took watch over Riley.

"Pretty boy! Lock in the target."

The blond haired girl seemed a little sick to her stomach, but didn't retaliate as she walked over to some fancy computers. She began clicking around, and then tugged on what looked like a piece of an old game controller. She clicked the button on top, and I heard something on the roof. The whirling sound of something..like a missile..being readied. I swallowed worriedly, looking up at Charlie. His cheeks were pale as he watched me.

"Running out of time.." I muttered, as Foxy glared at us, pointing his gun forward. I wrapped my arms tighter around Charlie's waist..and I felt something hard..

Get your minds out of the gutter.

By the look on his face, I was supposed to wait. Just like the 'dumb hounds' we were..we were silently formulating a plan.

"If you don't hit that tower square on you're going to kill alot of innocent people. You miss..and hit the city..you're gonna kill alot of our friends." Riley said, his eyes pleading for this not to happen. The man in the black hat looked worriedly at Cholo, who glared back.

"You wanna know who's killed our friends? KAUFMAN'S KILLED OUR FRIENDS! EVERY TIME I TOOK OUT HIS GARBAGE, MAN! I TOOK SOMEONE HE WANTED OFF THE STREETS!" He roared, stomping around the truck, smashing his fists onto the tapped up latter, causing it to shudder. I winced, he was taking this and having a fit..like..like a little kid. Charlie snarled, and Riley did too as they realised what he was doing. He was killing people that were giving 'the big man' a hard time..all of which were Riley and Charlie's friends.

"He turned me into a goon..and then he's gonna piss all over me? I don't think so." He huffed, obviously scorned by this greedy man as he stomped over to another computer. Stalling..they were stalling. They weren't firing yet, and by the way the man in the black hat kept looking at the digital clock, they were waiting for a specific time to blow the shining building to smithereens.

I hope we can stop them.


	9. night vision camera

:DWOO! well, ive got chapters 10-11 typed up, and im working on 12 :3  
but i gots no reviews last chapter :( sad kaaayyyte.  
That happed on my other story too..  
Who cares...IM A REVIEW WHORE. :3  
so read and review!

* * *

"What are you going to get out of this?" I asked softly from my place behind Charlie. I was expecting another tantrum, and maybe for him to start to scream. Apparently this 'Cholo' man was very unpredictable. He stayed almost deathly quiet, clicking around on the computers.

"Hopefully my money." He whispered, his eyes darting over towards the digital clock. I sighed, gripping Charlie's waist harder. He kept giving me worried looks, clearly pleading with me to shut my giant mouth. Of course I couldn't, and some sarcastic remark poured from my mouth without a thought.

"Money burns.." I looked at him with bored orchid and topaz orbs. He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not if it's in a safe.." He said hopefully, looking at the glowing, green monitors. I snorted, my eyes scurrying to look at anything but Foxy's ugly face or Charlie's mortified gaze. I was obviously scaring the crap out of him, while Riley thought this was comical, and was watching with amusement.

"By the sound of this guy, it wont be. It'll be in his bathtub..or swimming pool." I said, shuddering. Naked, greedy old man swimming in money raced across my mind. I shook my head, of course at the worst time, the most disgusting or the most inappropriate thoughts ran through my head.

Like naked old man in a tub.

Men in tubs..

Charlie in a tub...

A naked Charlie in a tub..

I shook my head again. STOP IT MIND! I need to be ALERT right now.

The time on the digital clock was ticking, and I noticed Pretty Boy nervously glancing at it more than usual. I knew that the time was closing in, and we would need to do something soon. Cholo smirked, as the clock struck 12.00 midnight, and he reached for a switch. Riley stuffed his hand in his pocket, a soft beeping coming from his coat. I tightened my grip on Charlie's waist, my hand firmly gripping the cold metal he had tucked away in the side of his pants.

"Alright Mr. K, we wont be needing you anymore." Cholo whispered tauntingly, flicking the switch. A whirling sound was heard overhead, as a few soft bleeps and bloops came from Riley's pocket. The missiles were being unarmed, and Cholo began flicking switches and buttons almost frantically. He shot a glare at Pretty Boy, who looked worriedly over the controls.

"You got this right?" Cholo snapped, baring his teeth at the blond.

"Yes." She moaned exhausted, clearly done dealing with Cholo's shitty attitude. His dark gaze zoomed over to Riley, and Charlie's muscles tensed under me.

"Riley! You did something to it with your fuckin' little toy!" He snapped, stepping over to our leader, who produced the little remote control from his pocket. I noticed that the man watching Riley had anchors tattooed upon his arms. I want tattoooos!

"This?" Riley asked innocently, holding up the controller.

"What the fuck did you do man? Fix it!" Cholo flipped out, stomping over to Riley like a bratty little sixth grader. Riley held up the device, gripping it and then throwing it to the floor, where it broke into about 20 different pieces. Cholo ran up to Riley, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and stuffed his face against his.

"Fix it!"

"Not a fucking chance." Riley spat back. Cholo punched him in the stomach, throwing him back into the wall. Charlie shifted, worried up and scared. I gripped him harder, but a flash of movement on the night vision camera caught my eye. It was Mowtown, who apparently had woken up. She pointed her gun at Cholo's back from outside, ready to shoot him down. I bit my lip, eager to not warn anyone, but my damn nature fought with me.

"Riley! Screen! Mowtown!" I spat out, causing strange gazes to land upon me. Riley looked confused, eyes sliding towards the monitors, then his eyes grew, his mouth opening.

"CHOLO LOOK OUT!"

Riley jumped up, grabbing a pipe and kicking Cholo in the stomach, causing him to fly out the opening of the truck. Bullets ricochet off where Cholo just was, and I heard the thud and groan of Cholo hitting the cold, hard ground. I smiled, at least he got knocked on his ass. I watched throught the monitor as a stench came up behind Mowtown, grabbing her from behind. Everyone started screaming, except for Riley, Pilsie and Cholo. It kinda sounded like this.

"AHH!" Pretty Boy.

"HOLY SHIT!" The man with anchor tattoos, apparently named Anchor.

"AUGH!" Foxy.

"AHH!" Charlie.

"DOES THAT MONITOR HAVE A RECORD BUTTON!" Myself.

"GET THE CAMERA!" Slack.

The zombie grabbed her head, taking a nice big bite of the side of her face effectively ripping off her ear. I watched as Pretty Boy dry heaved, cupping her stomach as everyone watched in horror.

Okay..even though I'm all 'Peaceful' and what not..

That bitch was a bitch..good riddance.

BANG!

Slack shot her right through the for head. Everyone was all eyes on the two, and Charlie nodded at me. I pulled his gun out of his pants as he snatched Foxy's gun away from him, and we pointed the weapons at him. Riley produced a gun and pointed it at Anchor, as I turned and pointed the gun at Pretty Boy, who backed up and held up her arms. I looked back towards Foxy, a sneer on my face.

"Woof woof fucker."


	10. little white box

:D Thanksfor teh reviews lover!  
:3 you all know im a review hooker! (:

so enjoy this chapter! 3 and review! ;D

* * *

A barrage of gun fire came from outside, and I sat in a swivel chair, on Charlie's lap watching a stench get shot to hell and back. I felt a little bit of remorse for screaming "record it" about Mowtown's death, since afterwards about half a tablespoon of guilt and Charlie giving me 'the look'. 'The look' was a bad thing, I've only known him since...this afternoon and I already have

1. Snuggled.

2. Kissed him.

3. Been carried around.

4. Played koala.

5. Have mapped out all his looks, and easily read him.

Everything was moving quickly, but it was actually pretty comfortable. I sighed, completely comfortable in Charlie's lap as we still poised our guns at the old owners of Dead Reckoning. I had Charlie's pistol in one hand, my machine gun in the other. Charlie had his shot gun over his shoulder, and Foxy's pistol in his hand. I have to say were looking pretty bad ass.

We watched as Cholo crawled through puddles, shrugging himself into a sitting position against the truck, holding his rips as he spoke in pained puffs. Riley jumped out of the truck, standing infront of the collapsed man.

"There was something about you that I always really hated." Cholo coughed out, looking up at Riley.

"You're still here? Aren't you?" Riley snarled down and I stood up with a gasp as Cholo pulled his hand away from his side, showing off the bloodied palm.

"Who cares..you got what you wanted.." He muttered, apparently he was grazed by a stray bullet. I handed Charlie his pistol, and got off his lap. I jumped off of the truck, only barley hearing Charlie's worried, yet annoyed groan. I grabbed the little white box that hung against the wall, kneeling next to Cholo, tugging up his shirt a little.

"What the fuck you-." Cholo started but I grabbed some contact solution that was randomly placed in the first aid kit, and sqirted a little bit at his face.

"Bad kitty."

"What? Why did you spray me you little bi-"

"It always worked for my cats. BAD KITTY." I squirted it at him again. He scowled, but stopped trying to fight me as I tugged up his shirt a little bit. I heard Charlie irritably click his guns, and I rolled my eyes. Even the cute, soft ones get jealous. It was a light bullet graze, not enough to kill him, but enough to loose some blood, and sting like a bitch. I dabbed at it with an antiseptic wipe, as he hissed in pain, gripping the truck. I held one hand out, and he looked at it like it was poison.

"Hold it."

"What?" He asked, coiling back like I spat at him. I looked up at him, lightly cleaning his wound.

"It's been proven that if someones holding your hand, the pain is less significant." I muttered, taking his hand and squeezing it. He grumbled as Charlie growled from inside the truck. I gave him my version of 'the look' and he quieted down. He knows I'm just trying to help, and not flirting. I cleaned the would thoroughly, placing a large bandage on it, and taking out a little sharpie I had stowed away in my pocket. I scribbled lightly on the fabric of the bandage with my one free hand.

'Get better you crazy man. -Peace.'

I smiled, letting go of the sweating hand and capping the marker. I examined my work, nodding my head. I had a little bit of his blood on me, but I tried my best to smile.

"Better?"

He grumbled out a "thanks", looking back up at Riley.

"How you doin' in there Charlie." I called, seeing as I hadn't heard any more sounds of dislike from my Charlie.

"I'M BEIN' FRIENDLY!" He happily shouted back, and I could feel the smirk on his scarred, but soft lips. I stood up, looking up at my Charlie, who was watching me with loving eyes. Riley pulled a radio from his pocket, and pressed the receive button. A long, ringing sound came from the radio, and I realized that it must be sort of like a cell phone.

"Hello." I gruff voice said from the other line. Slack growled, as she and Pillsie stepped closer towards the truck, finally in full view.

"We got Cholo...KAUFMAN" Riley reported, and I noticed with disgust that Kaufman was on the other line. I bared my teeth like a cheetah.

A mother fucking cheetah.

I was about to scream at the man on the other side of the phone, but Charlie apparently was ready for my outburst.

"Peace. PLEASE!" Charlie cried from inside the truck. I huffed, wrapping my arms around me and stomping like a six year old. Even when he couldn't see me, he could tell when I was going to do something that he would conceive as 'reckless'. Slack taunted me, mouthing the word 'dick-whipped' to me before skipping around in a circle. I huffed, blowing some fly away hairs out of my face. Why was this just like high school?

"Sorry..I'm here..I just did something I might not have done other wise.." He whispered, and I heard the regret in his voice. I scowled at Riley.

Wasn't the point of this whole thing to get the truck back, and then run from Kaufman for the rest of our lives. I don't think calling him up and having a little chit chat was in the schedule. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion across the river, fire and smoke billowing from the core of the inferno. Riley walked further away from the truck, while I took a few backwards steps into the van. I had no clue why, but in my mind I thought 'wherever Charlie is, is the safest place for me to be.'

"You're lying Denbo, you didn't get the moron. He's shooting at us." The angry shout came from the little phone.

"That's not Cholo Mr. Kaufman." Riley whispered, watching as more explosions erupted in the city. Slack stepped closer to Riley as I dashed inside the van, where Charlie, Anchor, Pretty Boy and Foxy were watching the devastation from the door. I lept into Charlie's arms, hiding from the explosions that ripped through the city.

"Holy shit.." Foxy whispered, watching the lights.

"Charlie..they got across the river.." I whispered up to him, tears shining in my eyes. He nodded his head, tugging his hat more securely onto my head, making sure that once again, my ears were covered. I smiled softly up at him as he kissed the corner of my eye.

"Oh look. I don't even gotta blow the place up. Fucking stenches did it for me." Cholo spat, watching the city smoke up in flames. I couldn't control the tears that silently slipped past my cheeks, as I stuffed my face into Charlie's shoulder. He pressed his cheek against my head, one cheek ballooning up with air as he puffed it out in a sigh. A common fact that he was upset about something.

I couldn't believe they got to everyone.


	11. covered the wires

:D WOO! REVIEW AND READ!

-. . ;

We stood dumbly, watching the city as it continuously burst into little flames and puffs of smoke. I felt Charlie's ragged breathing as I clutched his chest, hiding there and finding some security. I knew sniffling, crying and trying to hide wasn't going to make anything better, and we had to do something. I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling dry and scorched.

"Riles.."

The blond man turned to watch me with dark navy eyes.

"Let's go back.." I whimpered, watching as Riley's form was lightened by the bursts of fire oh so far away. He nodded as Charlie's arms tightened around me and Slack looked bewildered. She looked towards Riley with surprised eyes as he nodded, his face stern.

"We're going back to the city. See if we can help. Pick him up." He said, stepping into the truck as Pillsie began to lift Cholo from the ground.

"Hey, what chu doin'! Take it easy gargantua." Cholo spat at Pillsie. I frowned, watching as the pained man was forced to stand up.

"Get him inside, quick." Riley said, but Cholo put his arms out, holding himself against the door.

"Not this horse..not this horse." He puffed out. I knew he wouldn't want to go with us. My eyes caught the remains of Riley's little device, and a thought popped into my head. I unwound myself from Charlie's arms, bending down and picking up a few pieces of the device. Charlie watched me, his brows crunched together in confusion. I smiled, jerking my head towards Cholo.

"Here..lemme just make sure that you're bandaged right." I begged, making the puppy eyes at the angry and slightly disorientated man. He rolled his eyes, huffing angrily, but agreed, sitting down on the steps of Dead Reckoning. I grabbed the little white and red box, everyone watching me. Riley watched with scrutinizing eyes, he watched me wrap up Cholo the first time, and he knew that I did good nursing work.

When you almost blow your fingers off a few times, you learn how to patch yourself and others up pretty well.

I checked the stray bullet wound, seeing that it was still bandaged fine. I asked him to tug down his shirt a little, where he fell on his shoulder. He huffed, ripping down his shirt and exposing a gravel-burned, but tanned shoulder. I swiped at it a few times, effectively cleaning it, and I could feel Charlie's watchful eyes on me. Probably annoyed that I was touching Cholo. I slipped the wire and tiny mirror like device from my pocket without Cholo seeing, but I saw Riley's eyes light up with understanding.

He walked over to a computer, clicking in a few numbers as I took out some tape and gauze. I covered the wires, and made a little hole in his shirt as I was cutting the bandages. He thankfully didn't notice as I forced the little mirror through the teeny hole. I finished, patting my knees.

"All done! Don't touch it at all, or it'll get infected!" I warned, hoping that he wouldn't touch the area. He rolled his shoulders a little bit, standing up and turning towards Riley.

"I'll take that woody, if ya still got it." He said, patting my head as he leaned against the door.

"Fine."

"Anyone else?" Riley asked as Foxy and Anchor began shoving out the door

"Pretty..I..I gotta leave.." He shook his head, looking out into the nights sky. Her head bowed low, her chin touching her chest and I crossed my arms over my chest. It was the cliche "i must leave" "no don't go!" "i must go" "please no" "LEAVING" scenario. I sighed, I've seen this too much. I let my mind float back to Key...wherever she is right now. She always said she wondered what heaven-limbo and hell looked like. Knowing her, she's been kicked out of all three. Pretty Boy and Anchor kissed goodbye, as he hopped out of the truck.

Pillsie patted her on the back, pulling her into a hug. She seemed surprised, but hugged him back anyways.

"Hey!" Charlie called, handing Foxy back his pistol. He smiled, nodding.

"Thanks man."

Riley looked down on Cholo, while I still watched the city's explosions.

"Where you gonna go Cholo?" He asked somewhat worriedly.

"Well..There's always that outpost in Cleveland." Cholo said, and I watched him with my peripheral vision. He watched me with warmer brown eyes. He seemed somewhat sad, and his eyes held longing. I had to hold back a shudder as he watched me.

"Haven't heard from them in awhile..." Riley whispered awkwardly, apparently having noticed Cholo's odd stare. I turned around to face them, but Cholo's gaze didn't leave me, in fact his orbs locked onto mine.

"I'll take my chances." He whispered, nodding his head. I smiled, a little creeped out as I stepped back into the truck. Charlie stood at one of the computers, which apparently was for the night vision cameras around Dead Reckoning. He was watching out for any awol, single walkers as I walked up to him, snuggling into his side. The computer next to the night vision camera's had another video camera...

That was attached to Cholo's shoulder.

Just in case he would go off and do more damage, I placed a tiny camera onto the bandages and through his shirt. Charlie, now understanding, smiled, raking his fingers lovingly through my hair. I might not have alot of good ideas, but I do enough thinking to get myself around. The camera apparently was equipped with sound, and we watched from Cholo's point of view as Riley traded him off Woody. I'd miss that little hunk of tin. We watched through the Cholo-scope as I'm going to call it, as Riley looked down on him.

"Woody's around the corner, guns and ammo inside." He said, tossing his head to the side where Woody was parked. Cholo nodded, looking off into the distance as Anchor and Foxy began walking over towards the vehicle to try to hot wire it again. All was silent between the two.

"Her name?"

Riley snapped his eyes at Cholo, confusion in his eyes.

"The pink haired girl..her name is Pieces..right?" He asked again, as recgonition lit in Riley's eyes, but his mood still darkened.

"It's Peace." He said gruffly, standing up on the first step of the truck, now towering over Cholo.

"And she's.."

"With Charlie." Riley answered quickly. Cholo humfed, turning a little to see Woody jump to life.

"Tell him nice pick man. Too bad she ain't comin' with us. Thanks Riley." He said, stepping away from the truck and towards his two travel companions and Woody. Riley slung himself further onto the truck, sliding the heavy metal door shut, and locking it once. Then again. And then even went so far as to block it with a thick metal pipe. Apparently this truck was absolutely impenatable.

"Get us back on the main road!" He shouted, as Pretty Boy dried her eyes, and saluted him. Pillsie smiled at her, and I could sense a little lovey dovey stuff start already. At least a little affection. Pretty Boy smacked herself down in her seat, and began clicking down on the controls. I sat down on Charlie's lap as he sat infront the monitors, and the truck turned around and slowly began rumbling back towards the city.


	12. lose their lives

:D THIRD STORY UPDATED TODAAAYYY! ;D  
so please read and review this one and the others ;]

* * *

Slack slid the door shut just as the truck took off, and she walked over to Riley, somewhat shyly.

"You have blood here..." She muttered, taking ahold of under his chin. His cheeks lit up a sweet peppermint red as he began to mumble incoherently.

"We almost lost you there." She caressed the side of his face. Charlie hummed happily from his spot behind me, and I flicked around the with the bobbles that turned the volume up on the Cholo-cam.

"You alright?" Foxy asked, patting him on the back, just missing the camera.

"Yeah yeah.." He muttered angrily as he hopped into Woody. We were already mowing down the road. Slack had plopped down in a seat, bringing up several different types of maps. A GPS data uplink popped up, showing a black and green outline of the city. Riley pointed to that map, as the main area of the city was circled in red.

"What was built to keep people safe is now gonna-"

"Trap them inside.." I muttered the end of Riley's sentence as he nodded grimly at me. I huffed, clenching Charlie's hand as my eye's darted to the Cholo cam. He was in the passengers seat, and apparently they were driving towards the west. I bit my lip, looking sternly at the map.

"We need to tell them! We need to get the people out!" I said, reaching for the little hand radio in front of me. Riley nodded, going over towards Pretty Boy. I clicked onto the station for The Green, and I called the military base that controlled the fences.

"Call them. We'll pull up and pick people up. There should also be other military vehicles around to transport the people." Riley said, looking out the dusty windshields. Pretty Boy steered the truck, the road a bit bumpy as we neared the city.

"This is Karter in the Reckoning. Open up those fences and let the people out." I said into the radio, causing odd looks to come at me.

"Karter?" Slack chuckled from her swivel chair, causing me to spin around and glare.

"I was taught to tell people of autority my real name! Even if it's only my last! Probably sicker than yours!" I cried, sticking my tongue out at her childishly. She shook her head, her dark hair swishing around.

"Mine's Yorah." She laughed, slapping her knee. I laughed too, but we silenced once the radio crackled to life.

"Its too hot! We can't cut the juice from here! We tried the power people and there's no one left over there!" An elderly man screamed over the radio. Charlie's short finger nails dug into my legs as he gripped me against him. I heard a voice.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" A tiny little voice shouted over the gun fire. I froze, practically stuffing my face into the radio.

""I'll tell you what, there's no one left here either!" The scruffy sounding man screamed as he slammed the receiver down. Riley slammed his hands on the ladder, glaring ahead.

"Fucking morons..they're killing all those people." He mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"Riley..please..we gotta save the people..please...please.." I begged, getting off Charlie's lap and kneeling down in front of Riley. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair as his eyes darted around the room. He was getting puppy dog stares from everyone, and he finally eyed me down, a small smile on his face. '

"We'll try..As hard as we can." He said softly, and I jumped up, wrapping my arms around him in a giant hug. He seemed shocked for a moment, but a chuckle rumbled through his chest as he patted my head. I let go, stumbling over to go lay down on a couch further in the back of the truck. I laid down, faintly recognizing Charlie picking me up and laying down, and placing me back down on top of him. I choked softly, tears spilling out.

"I sobbed brokenly as Charlie stroked my hair. He tugged his hat down further over my ears. Just thinking about all those people who were going to lose their lives ripped my heart apart.

"Peace.." I looked up at the sad blue eyes.

"You'll never be lost. Always got me." He said happily, his own eyes tearing up. We wrapped our arms around each other, not sleeping but just preparing for all hell to break loose. I sniffed, snuggling further into his chest, as we sat and watched the Cholo-cam from across the room. Slack was sitting beside Riley, quietly bickering over some digital maps, as Pretty Boy and Pilsie were sitting side by side, driving the truck, Pilsie's arm wrapped around her shoulders. I sighed happily, love was around the truck, spreading faster than the zombie plague.

"We can rocket those fences" Pilsie said, pointing at the electronic map.

"How will we get across?" Charlie asked, his voice sending vibrations through his chest, making a nice humming sound against my ear.

"The bridges wont get us into the city; they're all bricked up." Pretty Boy announced, nodding towards the roads in front of her.

"Well let's just fucking blast our way through!" Slack shouted as I sniffled like a little kid, sitting up on Charlie's lap as he still was laying down.

"No, we cant do that. There's a war going on over there. We cross any of these bridges we're gonna end up right in the middle of it. We have to come in outside the 'throat'" Riley said softly, being the usual voice of reason and logic for our little group. A gunshot was heard from the Cholo-cam, and we all shut our mouths, our orbs focusing on the monitor.

BANG.


	13. stays at the bite point

**;D so loves! I'm really working hard on this, as well as my hills have eyes story :3 I'm almost done with chapter 14 too, so if theres enough reviews, that will be going up in a few days ;D **

**Thanks for teh reviews loves! Oh, and the end of this chapter is for 'rawrr'! :3 This his how I intended for this chapter to end anyways, so I hopes you're happy~ :D **

**~!~**

I watched the Cholo-cam as Anchor was shot square in the eyes. Pretty Boy screamed as she heard his dying scream. He'd apparently been bitten by a zombie, and was begging to be killed before he became one. I bowed my head as I watched Foxy place the muzzle of the gun against his forhead, and proceed to splatter his "friends' brains all over the walls and ground. I gagged, as Slack grabbed my hand, and closed her eyes. Riley just bowed his head as Charlie watched sadly, his arms wrapped around my waist as he rested his chin on my head. Apparently, neither Cholo or Foxy had the gall to sit in their friends blood and brains, so they jumped out of Woody and began walking.

Clear plastic sheets hung around them as they walked side by side, and we watched with our mouths wide open.

"Somehow Fox. I thought we'd be travelin' in much better style." Cholo admitted, lighting up a smoke, and puffing it into the cold air.

"At least we're still fucking traveling." Foxy laughed, elbowing him in the side a little. I cringed at the creepy little atmosphere, the clear sheets, brick walls and the tall shrubs made some soft of horrifying hallway. Cholo stopped him, and they starred straight head for a long time. Foxy's eyes battered around worriedly.

"What?" He whispered, reaching for his guns.

A loud, gruesome gurgling noise was heard, as Cholo broke out his harpoon gun, and marched forwards. A stench walked out from behind the tall bushes, but Cholo swiftly shot him down, his harpoon glimmering in the moonlight.

"Soo coool!" I whispered, watching the arrow hit with amazing accuracy. Charlie huffed behind me, and I turned around to kiss his jaw.

"You's cooler.." I admitted, earning a happy grunt and we turned back to the screen.

"Well then Fox.." Cholo chuckled as he stepped away from the now further dead corpse, for only a sharp cry to fall from his lips. I gasped, watching as he wretched his hand from the zombie's mouth. The stench was an old one, with long, white hair on the back of his head, but bald up front. His eyes were sunken in, as were his lips and his nose was eaten away by rot. He groaned as Cholo screamed, and Slack grabbed Riley, her eyes bugging out. Riley swore, smashing his hand down on the desk, watching with worried eyes.

Cholo roared in anger, grabbing a spear and stomping up to the stench, driving the silver tipped spear through the zombie's forhead. I cried, covering my mouth as Foxy looked at Cholo with darkening eyes. He hissed in pain, looking up at Foxy as he slumped against the brick wall.

"What?" Foxy asked, and was stunned as Cholo showed him the bite mark on his hand. Foxy stepped back a little.

"Fox..Foxy..Can you fuckin' believe it..Nothing works out the way you want it to..Something always comes around the corner and just gets you." Cholo chuckled, holding up his hand, as blood poured from the wound. I nodded, a frown gracing my face.

True words in a horrid world.

I grabbed Charlie's hand, gripping it.

Foxy lifted up his shot gun, cocking it and pointed it at Cholo. Apparently this guy is making a job of killing off all his friends. I winced as Riley held Slack to his chest and winced along with me. I felt horrible for him. Cholo might have been a pain in the ass for him, but he was his second in command, kind of like a little brother. I knew it was hurting Riley to see him like this.

"It's your choice bro.." Foxy choked out, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Nah...ya wanna know what..I always wanted to see how the other half lives.." Cholo said dejectedly. Foxy nodded, lowering the shot gun.

"I'll miss you bro..good luck."

"You too man..you too.."

Foxy ran off, leaving Cholo by himself with his thoughts. It had only been about a minute or so, and I knew that the venom stays at the bite point for about three minutes, before it started to spread through the body.

Wait..

HOLY SHIT!

I jumped from Charlie's lap, running to Riley and ripping the walkie talkie from his belt.

Awkward.

"CHOLO!" I screamed, holding down the button. The Cholo-cam was calm, until a few seconds later, the repetition of my voice rang through the truck.

"CHOLO!"

He reached down, ripping the walkie talkie from this boot.

"Who tha' fuck is this?" He spat into the walkie talkie.

"It's Peace! Cholo, you must do what I say!" I yelled into the walkie talkie, causing everyone in the truck to watch me with confused eyes. Slack grabbed my elbow, watching me with broken eyes.

"Peace..please..don't try the thing..you tried on Mano.." She whispered and I smiled softly, shaking my head.

"I'mma do better.."

"...What do you need me to do..I don't have much time.." Cholo responded. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I know you big boob. Hurry, take your knife." I said calmly. Cholo grabbed the large, six inch long hunting knife from his boot. Apparently instead of a bag, this crazy man uses his booties.

"..I'm not asking how you know..but alright. Now what.." He said softly and somewhat lovingly into the walkie. Charlie now stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and plopping his chin onto my head.

"Cho..which hand were you bitten on.." I said calmly.

"Uhh..left..How did yo-." He said.

"Cut it off."

"WHAT!"

"You have two minutes until the venom spreads. You can either cut it off, and live. Or don't and become a stench." I said quickly.

"I..Peace-I."

"Cholo, now is not a time to be writing me an ode. You need to decide NOW. Now come on and lop than fucker off!" I screamed into the walkie, earning myself a whack upside the head from Slack.

"Owww!" I whined as I heard Cholo sigh.

"Can you see me now?" He whispered.

"Yes.." I said back, Charlie's arms tightening around my waist.

"You might not want to look."

And with that, he took out the hunting knife and slit a big cavern through his wrist. He screamed, blood spurting everywhere as I winced and gagged. Slack cried, stuffing her face into Riley's collar.  
Pretty Boy screamed, clutching Pilsie's hand as I cried, pressing myself further against Charile. But I couldn't let Cholo go through this alone.

"C'mon Cholo! Just get it over it and wrap it tightly. Then get your ass back in this truck!" I screamed, watching the dark haired man wildly wack away at his own flesh. He held back his screams, but offered up groans and deep whimpers.

"Oh my god.." I gasped out as a wet thump resounded around the truck as Pretty Boy passed out and Cholo's hand fell from his arm and landed on the ground.


	14. maybe I've made a monster

**:D Alrioght, I stayed home while I t'was sick to write ya'll this! (: hope you like !  
Read and review please! ;] thanks lovers.  
~!` **

I gagged, covering my mouth, trying not to blow chunks all over Charlie. Cholo let out a "manly whimper" clutching at the nub of his wrist. Pilsie was fanning Pretty Boy as Riley held Slack into his chest. I swallowed thickly, as Charlie's arms tightened painfully on my waist, my body pressed tightly against his.

"Good..Cho..Now..uh..stop the bleeding." I said dumbly.

"No shit..you...fuckin'..pyhsco...blood loving..dumb ass.." He said, ripping off a part of his shirt and tying it around his wrist. I shook my head, watching as he covered the wound, and stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Cho, where' ya going?" I called, causing the dark haired man stop.

"How the fuck can you see me?"

"I'm a pink haired midget. We can all do this. Come and meet us."

"Stop Peace. I have to take care of something."

"So do we. We can take care of our somethings together!"

"Peace..If I live..I'll meet up with you all..Alright."

"..I'll try to help you Cho."

"I know..ángel de la guarda poca." He said, making his way back towards the city. I sighed, shaking my head as Slack watched the monitor now, with glaring eyes.

"What'd he say?" I asked stupidly, as Charlie tugged us down into a seat, with me happily sitting upon his lap. She huffed, turning another monitor on, that showed another digital map of the city.

"Something creepy." She spat, her dark eyes scanning the map. Riley chuckled, slapping her playfully on the back.

"He called you a guardian angel.." Pilsie said, hefting up the semi-conscious Pretty Boy and placing her back in the driver's seat. Yeah, that's a great idea. She probably cant even see straight and we're having her drive this train of a truck. I sighed, practically rolling off of Charlie's lap and walking silently into the back of the truck. There was a bathroom, a kitchen-pantry-laundry room and two other bedrooms. I chose the teal-gray color schemed room, which was equipped with a bullet proof roof-window that was only able to open from the inside, and with the help of a key.

I plopped down on the medium sized bed, sinking into the foamy mattress somewhat happily as I starred into the ceiling. I ripped off my soft, green coat, and sighed, watching the stars whiz by through the sky light. The room rocked calmly along with the truck, but the room was nice. The other room was a dark blue-yellow scheme, and both rooms had a closet, a desk, a tiny book self, and a dresser-drawer. They were all painted a calm teal or gray, and the room colors calmed my throbbing mind.

Would Cholo live?

Would any of us live?

Hopefully.

I felt my eyes tearing up, that I barley noticed the light tapping at the door, until it creaked open and worried blue orbs met my tearing blue and browns. I hiccuped, sitting up as Charlie fully entered the room, closing the door behind him. He dropped his shot gun off on the floor, taking his pistol and placing it on the carpeted floor. I tried to smile, but only succeeded in letting out a depressing sounding sob that ripped from my chest as I imagined Key's face once again.

Without taking off his coat, he raced forwards, plopping down on the bed next to me and squishing me against him. I sobbed brokenly, clutching at the lapels of his jacket as one hand wrapped around me, holding me to him as the other entwined itself into my hair, the pinkish-purple strands clutched in his slightly scorched hand. He let out a low 'sshh' as I cried against his chest, and then lifted onto his lap, my eyes meeting his neck, my tears wetting the collars of his many shirts.

I sniffled, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand, and I suddenly felt to childish and weak. Slack has been through the same things, but she wasn't here, closing herself in a room and sobbing her eyes out. I shook my head back and forth, smiling up at the charred man.

"I'm sorry. I was always the cry baby.." I said, dabbing at my slightly raw eyes. Charlie shrugged, leaning forwards to press a kiss to my forhead, a smile plastered over his face.

"I' think it's cute.." He admitted, shifting away from me shyly, his eyes traveling over to the wall, where a large mirror was against the desk. He sighed, bringing a hand up to his face, his fingers pulling at the skin under his closed eyes, a deep frown set in his features. I remembered back to when we were imprisoned, and his words rang out through my head.

_"Hell yeah..He pulled me..out..outta the fire..It was bad.." He said, bringing up his hand and running it through his hair._

_"Just look at me, you can tell it was bad."_

I sighed, just thinking about Charlie hurt made my chest clench in the oddest of ways. I brought my hand up, cupping the 'melted' side of his face, turning him away from the mirror to look into my eyes.

"W..What happened Charlie..?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. Charlie sighed, closing his eyes as he began to spin the tale.

*Charlie's POV! : The Flashback.

_I'd been traveling on foot for weeks now. The zombie out break hit everywhere, including my home town in Georgia. I had taken a car up more than half of the way up north, but after a few incidents involving theifs and stenches, my ride was long gone. I was walking up to what I thought was a military base, surrounded by electric wire and surrounded by armed guards. I stood before it dumbly, clutching my shot gun with one hand. _

_"Uhh..can I..come in..?" I questioned, tilting my head. The two guards looked at each other, nodding, seeing as how I was speaking. They'd never heard a stench speak ever. Just as the electrified doors opened, something jumped on my back. The guards screamed, one running off somewhere as another stench burst through the doors, going after the guards. One was killed while the other guard was sent running. I shoved the stench off me, hitting it against the electric fence. He shook, his clothes bursting into flames, but he lunged at me like a lion. _

_I ran inside, ducking into the small guard house and attempted to slam the door shut, but he broke in, setting the door aflame. __His clothes, which were also aflame, had set my own clothes on fire, as well with the rest of the building. I finally gained my thoughts, and shot him in between the eyes with my pistol, his singed body falling to the floor. I screamed, running for the door as my side burned, the fire licking at my cheeks. I felt my face heat up, and I fell to the floor, rolling in pain, as the door was kicked open. _

_A coat was thrown over me, putting out the fire somewhat, and I felt a strong pair of hands hauling me out of the now burnt guard office. I looked up to see a navy eyed man that I'd never seen before. _

_"You alright?" He asked, pulling a walkie talkie from his pocket and calling for a doctor. I nodded, grinding my teeth together as I looked down to see my bloodied and melted hand, all the way up my arm, my shoulder, neck, side of my face, and all the way down to my hip. I don't remember much, seeing as I passed out. _

_All I know is that I'd be following this man, as his right hand man. _

_As soon as I could feel anything._

His story broke my heart, as I pressed forward, turning him away once again from the mirror as I smashed my lips to his. He let out a surprised groan of sorts, before a happy hum rumbled in his chest. I grabbed his face, my thumbs stroking his cheeks as I pressed my lips harder to his. He let out a happy sigh, as I straddled him, still sitting in his lap. My one hand left his face, to hold onto his jacket, and shove it off his shoulders. He let out a confused grunt, but soon made a little "squeak" noise when I shoved my hand up his shirts.

A growling sound came from him as he pushed my back to the bed, looking down on me with wild blue eyes. I ran my hand along burnt skin, and the warmth from him and I sighed, as he bent down and kissed me again, his arms around my waist. We heard awkward coughing, and someone tapping at the door. Apparently the door had swung itself open, and there stood Riley.

"W..We-re going over the battle plans..you might want to be there." He said, his navy eyes lit up in amusement, but a loving brotherly smile lit his face. I blushed, shoving Charlie and I up and nodded my head. I jumped up, not bothering with my coat as I raced out into the main room, and gathered with everyone who was sitting around the same damn map. Riley came in, whispering something into Slack's ear, making her giggle and wink at me. I blushed, my hands running through my hair.

Something warm slipped over my shoulders, and I looked down to see Charlie slipping his coat on my shoulders. Apparently he had taken off a few of his shirts, and was only wearing a checkered collared shirt, under an orange sweater. I smiled, tugging the large jacket on over my plain white shirt and smiled, leaning against him as Riley cleared his throat. A thought raced across my mind as I noticed that Charlie was still watching me with those glassy, wild eyes that he gave me before.

Did I just turn Charlie into a sexual deviant?

I shook my head, nah. Sweet Charlie. No.

I felt a hand snake around my waist, and landing on my backside.

Alright..maybe I've made a monster.


	15. looked dim, barley lit

**;D wOO! im in Florida for vaca until the 31! :) but that's not stopping me! I'm churning out chapters. I'm actually working on chapter 18 right now :3. Oh, and I have a poll on my homepage right now.  
I want YOU GUYS! to vote on whether there should be a lemon in this story! (: I think 3 people have already voted yes, and that's really epic. I had a similar poll for my Hills have Eyes story! (:  
So please READ, REVIEW and go to my homepage and VOTE ****  
~!`**

"That bridge can take us over!" Riley said, highlighting a bridge by tapping on the screen.

"It's a draw bridge. They leave it up." Pretty Boy mumbled out, trying to concentrate on the road. I huddled myself further into Charlie's jacket, smelling gun powder and...peaches? Weird..

"That means it's not guarded." I muttered, watching the bleeping yellow bridge that would take us over into the city.

"Can you get us here?" Riley asked, making sure that Pretty Boy still wasn't brain damaged from her bout of passing out before. My eyes scrolled over to the Cholo-cam, seeing him jumping fences with unease, hiding behind bushes and shooting down stenches.

"What in God's good earth are you doing.." I whispered, watching as he made the dangerous trip into the city, on foot.

"Yeh." Pretty Boy remarked, taking a wide turn.

"Let's go!" Riley said, plopping down in the chair by Pretty Boy. We drove ahead, Charlie sitting down beside me, his hand on my thigh. Slack snickered, winking at me once again before I stuck my tongue out at her, and then smirked at her as Riley wrapped his arm around her waist as he stood beside her. Headlights from the monitor of the Cholo-cam shone, as Foxy driving Woody pulled alongside the jogging, now one handed Cholo.

"Need a ride?" He joked, as Cholo jumped in the bloodied car and Foxy drove him the rest of the way, back into the city. Charlie sighed in confusion, watching Woody stop.

"I can go with you if you want."

"Nah Nah..this is between me and the man." Cholo growled, holding his stump.

"He's all yours. Hope you do better than you did with me, man." Cholo said his final farewell to Foxy, before running to two large metal doors. Foxy drove away, tears in his eyes as Cholo produced what looked like a credit card. I lifted the walkie talkie.

"Cho..what are you doing?" I called, as Cholo jumped at my voice, effectively hitting his nub on the door. He hissed in pain, his voice coming out in angry whispers.

"Whatddya want, you little nutcase."

"A hug, I've never had one before. No. Where are you going? Who knows if its safe down there!" I joked, then called down to him as the doors opened up and Cholo began walking along the old subway system, the large metal doors shutting behind him. The place looked dim, barley lit and somewhat vermin infested. I watched a rather chubby cat chase a very plump mouse across the floor a few feet in front of Cholo.

"I'll give you a fuckin' hug when I'm done." He snapped, ducking under an old cart, causing Charlie to grumble angrily behind me. I grabbed his hand, nuzzling his palm as he smiled down happily at him. Those wild eyes had gone away after I began talking to Cholo, and Slack was watching me wearily.

"No0oo0! Cholo! What are you doing?" I asked again, as he traveled further and deeper into the rails. I gave up, after receiving no reply, and the screen went black from the lack of light. I put the walkie down, running my hand through my hair, as Slack tapped me on the shoulder. She grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen-pantry-laundry-room and we sat down at the table, her booted feet resting on the top.

"Peace..what's with you?"

"Whatddya mean?" I asked, twirling a fly away piece of pink-purple hair. Slack sighed, looking to make sure that no one would interrupt us. Riley was speaking softly to Charlie, who was watching the ground with sad eyes. I went to go see what was wrong with him, when Slack grabbed me by the long arms of Charlie's jacket.

"He's upset about Cholo. You heard how he spoke about you..now you're helping him?" Slack asked confused, taking her boots off the table. I shrugged, yeah, he talked about me like a piece of meat, but he's still a person.

"No one deserves to die.." I muttered, watching Charlie's upset form. Slack sighed, coming to sit closer to me and wrap and arm around me.

"I know doll..I'm just saying..maybe he doesn't need to come with us after you're done helping him.." She said, kissing my cheek and standing up. '

"Hey Slack?" I called, just as she was about to walk back out. She turned, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"When are you going to jump Riley's bones..?" I asked calmly, smiling when her cheeks lit up a nice red tone. She huffed playfully, an evil smirk warping on her face.

"Depends..when are you planning on riding the Charlie horse?" She laughed, holding her stomach. I smiled, trying to hold in my giggles.

"Well..I don't have a calender on hand.." I replied seriously, as she now watched me with wide eyes.

"Why? Do you want to synchronize our fucking sessions?" I asked with a straight face, as she fell against the wall, her face turning red, then purple as she laughed so hard, I think the kitchen shook. I laughed along, almost falling out of my chair, and I stood up, offering her my hand. We wrapped our arms around each other as we giggled and walked back into the main room, Charlie and Riley watching us with curious eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Riley asked, his navy orbs barley leaving the computer. Slack shrugged, pulling out another smoke from her boot, lighting it and placing it between her lips.

"Just smokin' a little pot with Peace-y here." She said seriously, walking away from the two as I was left with a surprised Riley and a somewhat angry Charlie.

"Uh..uh..no..no pot..SLACK!" I called, my face red in embarrassment. Suddenly, a finger was in my face, lightly flicking me on the nose.

"Bad Peace." Charlie said, wrapping his a arms around me and dragging me into his lap. I turned around in his lap, facing him.

"I didn't! Swears!" I said, hearing Slack's laugh from across the truck as she nodded. I smiled as Charlie kissed my cheek and Riley rolled his eyes as Slack puffed out more smoke. I noticed that the truck had started to slow down. I looked out the window, to see a crummy looking old bridge. The bridge had a small house, most likely used for the bridge handler, when he needed to draw the bridge up and down. The bridge looked dingy, and covered in what looked like soot or heavy shadow. Riley stood up along side us, watching the bridge with gleaming eyes. Charlie held me tighter against his chest.

"There it is, let's hope it's still wired into the grid." Riley said, "C'mon Peace." He said, waving at me with his fingers. Charlie made a questioning noise, and I shrugged, stealing his pistol from the front of his pants with a flush on my face as I zipped up his coat and bounced towards the door after Riley. We opened the door, kicking down the hatch, as I fixed Charlie's hat on my head.

"Shut the hatch, just incase. When we get the bridge down, come pick us up!" Riley said, adjusting his own gun. Charlie nodded, blowing air into and out of his cheek worriedly, he pulled up the hatch, and was about to close the heavy metal doors.

"Ohh Charlie!" I called, running along side Riley, I turned around, running backwards and facing the scarred man.

"I love you!" I called, and ended up falling down by smacking into the red and white bars that alerted you when the bridge was going up or down. Riley smiled, helping me up as Charlie watched me with wide, amazed and wild eyes as Slack wiggled her fingers at us, sliding the heavy metal door shut. I knew they'd be watching from the truck, and I pulled out the pistol as Riley and I quickly made our way to the bridge house.


	16. SORRY SANTA

**;D Woo! merry christmas you lovers3  
I'mma be updating again for new years eve, and ill have a few "surprises" for you then ;]  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
I love you guys, so please read and review! **

**

* * *

**

!`~

I watched as Slack sat in the passenger seat of the Reckoning, and Charlie sat behind her, watching me with worried eyes. We got to the door of the bridge house, but it was covered with an obscene about of locks and dead bolts. Riley sighed as I looked at him, cocking Charlie's gun as did he and we got ready to blast the door open. Suddenly, we were under a hail of gunfire. Riley grabbed my shoulder, throwing me off to the side and onto the ground, as he crouched above me, hoping not to be hit by any stray bullets. The spray of deathly metal stopped, and now shaken, we hefted ourselves up. The door was covered in bullet holes and the locks had been blasted off.

Riley stomped towards the truck, his eyes wide, but aggravated. Slack was sitting behind the machine guns, a sweet little smile on her face and Charlie looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, and she reached forwards, turning on the announcement system.

"Making myself useful." She smirked, as I stepped aside, seeing as the heavy door collapsed, making a large crash. Riley turned to me, eyes still wide.

"Can you believe this shit?" He scoffed, running a hand through his hair as we stepped closer towards the small bridge house.

"Yessir. THANKS SLACKIE!" I screamed, hearing her slightly insane giggle through the PA system. Charlie's hair looked ragged, and was sticking up in every direction.

The little station was just as depressing as it was on the outside. It was dark as hell, and covered in a thick layer of dusk and cobwebs. I found a lever that lit up the room, and the bridge, and I had to grab the lever with both hands and push with all my body weight to get it to slowly slide up and the lights to come flickering on. I sighed, As Riley and I placed down our guns and began to pull on the large lever that would let us pass over the bridge.

We were to busy trying to open the bridge, that we didn't see the swarm of stenches surrounding the truck.

Red lights flashed as the bridge slowly descended, and Riley and I high-fived. We picked up our guns, stuffing them into the waist band of our pants and walked out of the bridge house. I looked up to see the truck swarming with stenches, and screamed, just as something jumped on my back, and I heard a yell come from Riley. Riley dropped his gun, but somehow got the stench that was attacking him against the wall, and turned to the truck.

"Shoot!" He screamed, but we got no response. Riley tried to reach for his gun, but the stench kept over powering him. I screamed, rearing my head back and smashing the stench in the face. He fell to the ground, and was only a little boy about 15 years old, wearing what looked like a tarnished, old tux. He hissed at me, holding his arms out and running for me, mouth open. I kicked my leg up, rearing him in the balls.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, punching the stench that had Riley in a head lock. Riley once again over powered him, as the little zombie boy awoke from his pain, grabbing me by the ankle and dragging me to the ground. The bridge was still slowly lowering, and we hadn't heard a thing from anyone inside the truck.

I screamed, having had the skin on my arm ripped off from being dragged to the ground. The boy drooled, getting on top of me and trying to take a chunk out of my leg. I kicked him in the mouth, blood spurting from his mouth. I heard a sickening squishing noise, only to see Riley put the stench's head underneath the bridge, therefore it's head was squished off, and went plopping into the river. Riley picked up his gun, just as the zombie child made a leap at me, and was shot right between the eyes.

His body thumped against the ground, as Riley helped me up, my left arm from my elbow to my wrist had a serious case of road rash, and was bleeding extensively. I hissed, trying to wipe pieces of gravel and dirt from the wound. We ran closer to the truck, just to see even more stenches emerge from behind the train like vehicle.

"Shit.." Riley said, hefting me onto his back.

"Riley! Peace! Move for the roof!" Pillsie called over the PA system that was rooted on top of the truck. I was on Riley's back, piggy back style, and I gripped around his neck, as he strengthened his grip around my legs.

"You're gonna have to shoot." He said, running for the truck. I nodded, pulling Charlie's pistol from my pants, and took aim as we started running for the front of the truck. I shot away five stenches, when suddenly, we were in the air. Riley had jumped, and was attempting to run up the front of the truck. I fell from his back, screaming and Riley grabbed my hand. A zombie grabbed my ankle, and I kicked him in the face. I stepped on another zombie's face, and jumped off it, and back into Riley's arms, on the front of the truck. I turned around, awestruck at whom's face I stepped on.

"SORRY SANTA!" I screamed, as the santa-zombie slowly rose from the ground.


	17. fiddling with a gun

**;D Heyyy!**

**~!`**

Riley and I scampered onto the windshield of the truck, looking at our traumatized looking loved ones who sat inside. I grabbed one of the windshield wipers, as Charlie placed his hand against the glass, and I pressed mine over his through the glass.

All I could think of was how it was like the gorillas at the zoo.

Riley punched the truck.

"GO! FUCKING GO!"

Pretty Boy nodded, looking back before firing the truck into reverse. Zombies jumped and snipped at us like angry sharks, as Riley and I were almost sent flying off the truck. I screamed, tears coming to my eyes as the windshield wiper cut into my palm as I gripped it. I grabbed onto Riley's hand, and pulled him right back up onto the shield.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Slack screamed as she saw us almost go on an aerial experience.

"FORWARD!" Charlie hollered, kicking the back of her chair, and watching me with terrified eyes.

"I'm gonna shave these bastards!" She hissed, slightly crazed as more cracking and squishing noises filled the air. Blood and bones splattered all around us, as stenches were crushed under the tremendous weight of the truck. I gagged, as a piece of bloodied flesh smacked against my ear.

"AH! CHARLIE! GROSS! GROSS! CHARRRLIE!" I screamed, wiping away the flesh with an already bloodied hand.

"Peace! Climb!" Riley screamed, grabbing me by the back of my pants and shoving me up. Just then, from the top of the truck, came another hail of bullets. I ducked, barley missing the barrage of bullets that shot down the stenches in front of us. The gun fire stopped, and I began climbing again, when the truck jerked forward, causing Riley and I to fall down, our face pressed into the glass.

Slack had her fingers around her mouth, tears coming to her eyes as Charlie ran to the top hatch, trying to unlock it as quickly as he could. We raced up, fighting the wind as we made it above the hatch, we were almost there, and it was opened, awaiting our arrival.

"WERE ALMOST THERE! SEND UP SOME SKY FLOWERS!" Riley called, as we crawled closer to the opening in the roof. Riley groaned, turning back and heading for the missiles.

"Riley!"

"C'MON! We gotta open the missile launcher!" He called, crawling back over to the front of the truck. We groaned, my left arm and hand still bloodied and gushing as we both pulled open the missile launcher covers, before starting to crawl back over to the hatch.

"ONE'S CLEAR!" I screamed, as Riley and I headed over to the second missile launcher. I barley heard a whisper of Charlie's worried voice from inside the truck.

"We don't normally need that many.."

"Don't worry! COME INSIDE!" Pillsie called from inside. We freed the second launcher, and nodded to each other, huddling together and crawled back over towards the hatch.

I dropped down, being caught in Charlie's arms, as Riley jumped down, Slack wrapping her arms around him.

"Look. Cholo." Pillsie said, looking towards the Cholo-cam. As we closed in on the city, we watched as he hid from the stenches, sneaking into what looked like an under ground garage. An elderly man with white hair, a small beard and wearing a very expensive suit was crouching over some browned, leather bags, fiddling with a gun. Behind him was a dusty looking limo, who's windshield was cracked, and gasoline was pumping out of the nozzle beside the car. Cholo grabbed his harpoon gun, shooting at the man, but missed him.

The old man shot at him, three times actually. The first two hit him, but hit the thick, leather and metal straps of the quiver of bows. The last hit him in the shoulder, blood spouting out like a fountain.

He groaned in pain, leaning against a thick concrete pillar.

"Kaufman.." Charlie snarled, watching the old man hover over bags of ammo and money. I snarled, as Charlie stood before the monitors, holding me bridal style as we all gathered around the monitor, watching Cholo getting his revenge. Kaufman must have thought that Cholo was dead, and proceeded to grab his bags, and try tp drive away in his car.

Cholo jumped up, wrapping his arms around Kaufman's neck, smashing the back of his head against the hood of the car. The elderly man kept crying out.

"You're dead! You're dead! You're dead!" I watched, seeing a small little light come rolling down into the garage. I grabbed the walkie, still in Charlie's arms.

"CHOLO! FIRE!" I screamed, watching with wide eyes as Cholo shot Kaufman in the chest, and jumped and ran away when the fire hit the gasoline. A huge explosion sounded, the Cholo-cam turned back, and all that was heard was crackling. I sighed, dropping the walkie talkie and curling myself into Charlie's chest. He sighed, swaddling me in his too-large coat and tugging his hat down over my eyes. I looked back up, teary eyed to see a sympathetic Charlie.

"Ya did what'cha could Peace."

"..Lower defences..get ready!" Riley yelled, and Charlie ran us into a seat, that was obviously used for launching the missiles. Switches and buttons littered the place above the dash board. I looked up at Charlie, as he looked out the windows with wide, horrified eyes. Screams invaded my ear drums, and suddenly, Charlie's hand was over my eyes.

"Charlie! What's going on?" I asked, terrified as his hand trembled, enough for me to be able to shove it away from my eyes, and they were suddenly blurred with tears.

All the fiddlers green's elite..had become the stenches all you can eat buffet. I gagged, tears coming to my eyes as I watched limbs and flesh be torn away from still-living bodies as screams filled the air. Women, men, the elderly, and children. Were all surrounded by zombies, and being eaten. What could have done this? We even sent up sky flowers! My breathing hitched. We sent up sky flowers. We did. I know. I saw them go up..

"Sky flowers don't work no more." Charlie gagged out, and I began crying silently. Did Key and I make the sky flowers effective enough? Was it our fault? Did we kill all those people. Guilt and pity sank my heart down into my stomach.

"Shoot." Riley got out. I looked to him, his own eyes about to overflow with tears.

"But those people..." I whispered, as Pretty Boy turned and cried into Pillsie's shoulder.

"Those people are all dead-SHOOT Charlie." Riley gasped down a sob. We all knew he was right, but Charlie's eyes welled up with tears broke my heart. I covered his hand with mine, and we flipped the switch together.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

I sobbed, watching as the missiles hit the concrete above the feasting crowd, which came crashing down on them, killing everyone. Humans, stenches. All dead. Everything was turned into ash, or burnt pieces of flesh and bone.

"We're to late.." Pretty Boy whispered against Pillsie's chest.

"No..Look."


	18. merry men

**;D Alright! Polls over! So lemons for my lovely readers ! **

**please read and review! :3 **

**`!~**

Further beyond the point of ashes and debris, where un-singed, but the permanently dead lay, a group of rag-tag peoples came from the back gutters of the city. I choked back another sob, a true vision of life coming from the ashes as Slack wrapped her arms around Riley's shoulders.

"You saved them." She said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"You did too." I said, turning around to press my lips against Charlie's who hummed happily into the kiss. Charlie smiled at me, his grin the biggest I've ever seen as his cheeks puffed with air, and he blew the air out in relief this time. I stood from my place in his lap, holding out my hand to him as Pretty Boy drove the truck over towards where the remaining people were. Some of them covered their nose and mouths, and parents covered their children's eyes from the dead-horrors. But they were all just happy to be alive.

We stepped out of the truck, all of us holding our loved one's hand. Charlie's face lit up as a familiar Irish looking man and what appeared to be his son stepped forward. Charlie let out a happy wave as the man, Mulligan if I recall, stepped up to us.

"Stayin' or leaving?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Leaving..unless you need my help?"

"Nah, why don't you stick around. We can turn this place into what we always wanted it to be!"

"Maybe..but then what will we turn into?" Riley joked, a smile set deeply on his face. Mulligan tossed Charlie a flask, and he smiled as he unwound the cap and took a sip. I watched him with narrowed eyes, quickly making him twist the flask back up and hand it back to Mulligan. Slack made a nice little whipping noise, accusing him of something called "pussy whipped." I stuck my tongue out at her. We didn't need to go around drinking just yet.

"We'll see. Won't we." Mulligan jested. His son winked at us, cocking his shot gun and dutifully followed his father. Riley turned to look at the truck, a smile on his face.

"Wanna go to Canada now Riley?" Charlie asked cutely, making Slack and I giggle, wrapping my arm around Charlie's arm.

"Sure, if no one has any objections." Riley asked, looking towards Slack and I. We turned towards each other, smiles on our faces.

"Nah..we'll take you with us. Ain't that right Peacey?" She asked, turning and stepping towards the truck. I nodding, running my hand over Charlie's backside.

"Sure. As long as you don't give us trouble." I giggled, walking side by side with Slack. We were about to step in when a stench popped out of the door. We screamed, jumping back as Riley and Charlie raced to us. Pillsie had the fully dead zombie by the collar of it's shirt, chucking the carcass out of the door.

"There."

"I'll try to make myself useful." Riley caught up with Slack, wrapping his arms around her as we all starred at the zombie corpse.

"Is everyone staying?" Riley asked as we sat down in the truck. Pillsie looked towards Pretty Boy, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles and pulling her into a hug. I smiled, as Riley did too and Slack let out an 'awwhh'.

"I-I think we're staying.." Pretty Boy said, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Riley nodded, patting them on the backs. They linked arms, hugging us each goodbye as they got off the truck. As the door opened, Slack gasped, looking outside. Riley grabbed me by the collar, dragging me further into the truck.

"What's wrong with you? Bringing her here! Do you KNOW who that is? Bastard-fucking bastard!" I heard Slack spitting out the door at someone. Riley looked worried, as Charlie stood at the door behind Slack, a glare set on his face. Riley held me back, his hand firmly on my shoulder. I shrugged, turning around slightly and sneaking my hand up under Riley's arm pit. He shook, laughing as I smiled in victory, my tickle attack releasing me from his grasp as I ran towards the door.

Cholo stood there at the door, bloodied to high hell and carrying a girl about my size in his arms. His stump had begun to bleed through the bandages. I looked closer at the girl, only to gasp when I realized that she was dead. Dead-dead. Her once sunshine orange hair was matted with blood, and her face was slathered with the crimson liquid as well. Her clothes were covered in it too, and her once bright green eyes were forever shut. A bullet hole was nestled right between her eyes.

"..Ke-ey.." I gasped, clutching ahold of Charlie's arm as I felt faint. Cholo looked up at me, holding up my baby cousin.

"I got..tha' right girl?" He gasped out, giving her to an older man. He had a cart, and on that cart was a coffin from the before-world. It's wood was black, and shined so it sparkled in the moon light. He placed her in the coffin, making sure to nail it shut, just in case. Cholo muttered something about placing the coffin on top of the truck, and the man and his merry men jumped up on the truck, hauling the casket up and chaining it to the roof of the truck.

"Cholo..what..how.." I cried, still holding onto Charlie's arm.

"I know some people. Who saw you with her at the club..least I could do.." He blushed. I sobbed, turning and stuffing my face into Charlie's chest.

"Thank you Cho..thank you.." I sobbed, but I felt someone pat my back. Cholo smiled down at me, as Charlie swatted his hand away. The two had a glare down, but Cholo soon backed off.

"Peace..about coming with you.." He began, but I looked towards Slack, to see her saddened depression.

"Yes..uhm..Cholo..maybe you should stay here." I said softly, watching the man's face fall. His smile dropped.

"So does this mean that that hug you promised is out of order?" He asked playfully.

"Extremely out of order." Charlie muttered annoyed. Cholo huffed, backing off.

"Alright..alright..I get it. But Peace.." He said softly. I turned my head, still nestled in Charlie's chest.

"I'll always be here..if something happens-" He started, glaring at Riley

"-If you're hurt or worried-" He glared at Slack.

"-If you need me to guard you.-" He glared at Pillsie.

"-If you need me to guide you.-" He glared at Pretty Boy.

"-Or If you'd just like a sexual upgrade.." He smirked at Charlie. Suddenly, the warmth that was pressed against me, wasn't there anymore. Charlie had sprung forwards, lifting his fist and smashing his fist into Cholo's face, sending him flying back. I let out a sharp cry, grabbing Charlie by the back of his collar and dragging him back. Cholo reached for his spear gun, but Riley and Slack had their guns poised and ready to kill. I grabbed Charlie up in my arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, trapping his arms at his sides.

"Char..don't go to this level..please..for me.." I whispered up at him, as I watched him puff out a cheek of air. I patted his cheek, nuzzling his chest as I felt his ragged breath run rampant in his chest. I ran my fingers through his, tugging him back into the truck.

"Good'bye Cho..thank you for..you know.." I said "But..I think I'm going to be just fine." I spat, stepping into the truck and sitting down. Charlie growled, smashing his fist into the iron clad wall, creating vibrations that rang around the truck. My eyes caught sight of some zombies that were apparently leaving the city in droves. Charlie witnessed them too, and had his hand on the missile launcher, ready to blow them away. I placed my hand atop of his, puling it away from the buttons.

"No, they're just looking for somewhere to go." I sighed. He nodded, stepping away from the windows.

"Same as us." He sighed, taking my hand and walking back towards the teal-grey room that I had chosen as my-actually our own. Before we got there, we were called back by Riley's deep call. We turned to see that he and Slack had entered the truck, after telling Cholo off, and Riley and Pretty Boy briefly describing to Slack how to drive the truck.

"Peace..about the girl on our roof.." Riley started, but was cut off by Slack.

"She's her..isn't she? The cousin that the little man..killed." Slack whispered to me, running and wrapping her arms around me. I nodded, hugging her back and held back my sobs with a sniffle. I couldn't just keep on crying when something bad happens. I nodded, hugging her back and held back my sobs with a sniffle. I couldn't just keep on crying when something bad happens. I nodded again, pulling away from the hug and going back to Charlie.

"What do you want to do with the body?" Riley asked, his tone sensitive. I shrugged, turning and ready to just go sleep. Charlie caught me by the elbow, turning be back to face them.

"We..could take it home..right Riley?" Charlie asked hopefully. My eyes began to water, as I turned to the dirty blond haired man.

"Where's home?" Riley asked, turning around and shutting the door and hatch. Slack took the wheel, and turned the truck around, heading for the highway.

"Sarasota, Florida." I whispered, trying not to cry. We were supposed to be off headed to Canada, that was everyone's dream here. But they were willing to bring Key and I home, for a somewhat proper burial. Hopefully Key's mother, my aunt was still alive. Aunt Tylar was a nice woman, with short, wild sunshine orange hair and kind sea-green eyes. She was always coated in freckles and wore a smile on her somewhat chubby cheeks.

"Let's head out!" Riley said, smiling at me with joy in his eyes. I broke down, holding my hand to my mouth.

"Th-hank..you." I said, rushing over to the teal-grey room. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Charlie followed me into the room, shedding his coat. I closed the door, covering my mouth with my hand as Charlie wrapped his arms around me.

"Fire off what's left inside those tubes. We're not gonna need them anymore." We heard Riley shout from the main room of the truck. I coughed into Charlie's chest as the truck rumbled and headed south.

"Peace?" He asked, leaning his head ontop of mine. I sighed into his sweated, stepping on my toes and pressing a kiss to his chapped lips.

"Charlie..Thank you.." I said, as his thumbs were on my eyes, wiping my tears away.

He stopped wiping my eyes, but held my face in his palms. I couldn't stop what we both knew what was going to happen. He bent down, once again pressing his lips to mine, as I pressed closer to him. I barley registered the clicking lock of the door, as I was pushed into a sitting position on the bed. He knelt down infront of me, his elbows lightly pressing against my thighs, before his hands dropped and ran up from my knees to the tops of my thighs. I groaned, fisting the plaid collar of his shirt and dragging him closer to me.

We separated panting, which is where I thought it would end. I looked up into his eyes, to see them back into that wild mode, lust flashing in his cool blue orbs. I bit back a squeak as he jumped me again, pushing me to lie down on the bed as his lips furiously worked mine, and I kissed back. I shrugged his coat off of my shoulders, as his hand rubbed at my collar bone, the other still resting at the top of my thighs.

I growled slightly, placing my hands on his waist, shoving my hands up his shirt to rest them on his thin hips. Charlie groaned, pressing his hips to mine and I moaned into his mouth as his tounge swiped at mine. I shoved my hands the rest of the way up and under his sweater and shirt. My hand hit scarred flesh and hard, toned muscles on his chest. One of his hands went up my shirt, grasping at my breast.

We seperated again, breathing heavy as his orbs were glazed over with lust and affection.

"P-Peace..?" He said breathlessly. I nodded, watching him.

"Charlie.." I managed to spit out.

"M-may I..uhh..C-can I..?"

"You don't have to ask.." I smiled, grabbing him by the front of his sweater and tugging him back down to me. He groaned as I shoved his sweater and shirt up to his arms, which he helped me rid him of clothes and shed the multiple layers of tops. I groaned, ripping off my own shirt and bra, causing Charlie's face to flush bright pink. I let an evil grin swipe over my face, as I tugged him closer by the front of his belt.

"What's wrong?" I giggled, slowly undoing his belt, and I couldn't help the own flush come to my cheeks. My lips pressed to his as his hands traveled over my chest, grabbing at my breasts-causing a gasp to rip through my chest. He backed away uncertainty written on his face.

"No..no..that was good.." I whispered, running my hands along his shoulders. He groaned as I pulled open his belt, and began unbuttoning his pants. He puffed out air, his cheeks pink as kept running his fingers across my chest, his fingers landing on the button of my jeans. I nodded, unzipping his and shoving my hand down his pants as he went rigid, bucking upwards as he watched me with wild eyes. He moaned, ripping off my jeans and laying down on me, his teeth biting into my shoulders as he began massaging the skin of my hips. I groaned, bucking up as my panties were slipped off.

I moaned as one of his hands went to the apex of my legs, as the other went to my cheek and he lowered his lips to one of my nipples. I groaned, whipping my head back against the bed, his hand warm against my cheek. He ran his fingers along the bundle of nerves between my legs, now kissing his way down my stomach, as his fingers ran down. I whimpered as one of his fingers pressed against me, going in slowly. I heard him hiss as he stared down at me, his eyes clouding with lust.

"I-Peace..I love you.." He blushed wildly, his eyes just as wild. I nodded shakily, feeling like I was on a trip.

"I love you too..oh god.." I whimpered as he added another finger, before quickly pulling out. He pulled at his boxers-getting on top of me.

"S-sorry...I.I can't wait.." He said, pushing into me. I gasped, clutching at his neck, little cuts on his shoulders from my nails. He hissed above me, pressing his burnt lips to mine. I cried out as he shifted against me to get to a better position. He groaned as I tightened around him, and he began thrusting into me. I cried, clinging to his shoulders as the amazing friction burned through my body. I looked up through partially closed lids to see Charlie fighting to keep his eyes open.

I groaned, cupping his face and bringing his lips down for a kiss. He groaned, pulling away to look me in the eye.

"P-peace.."

I groaned, as the pace quickened and some sort of fire burst to life in my stomach. I screamed, wrapping my legs around his waist, just making the position more pleasurable. He began bucking wildly, as I met him with every thrust, my chest bouncing, much to his like as his eyes kept moving from my face to my chest. I didn't mind, too far gone to even form a proper sentence.

"Oh..Charlie..I-..this..oh." I cried, the fire scorching down my stomach to my thighs. Suddenly, the fire flared-bursting flames down my body, making me scream as my eyes flashed open as sweat traveled down our bodies. Charlie growled above me, and warmth somehow smothered the fire-as we were both left in a panting heap. He pulled out, dropping down on me and stuffing his face into my neck.

"Peace..."

"I love you Charlie.."

We slept peacefully that night, both of us cackling as we heard Slack shout from the front of the truck.

"FINALLY! YOU'RE LOUDER THAN A SCREAMING HOARD!"


	19. love don't run

(: I want to thank everyone who was following this story from day one and for putting up with me!

I know I'm notorious for never finishing a story, but I'm putting an effort to try to finish my stories! I hope you liked the final chapter! (:

Read and Review

* * *

The sun shone through the few windows of Dead Reckoning. We were all quiet as we rolled into the bright town of Sarasota, Florida, a few set backs and road blocks caused the trip to take us about two months. Slack was curled up on a chair in front of the maps, her light breathing was calming as the truck rolled slowly. Riley drove carefully, eyes watching the gated community up ahead. Charlie and I sat against the cool, metal wall, I'm pretty sure Charlie had slipped off to sleep.

"Do you think they'll let us in Riles?" I asked, hearing the brakes lightly being stepped on.

Riley kept quiet for a minute before nodding his head.

"We called in before hand. Key's funeral is soon, we have the body. So they'll let us in." He said in a monotone voice. His tone didn't hurt, it was just Riley's way of trying to distance himself from a difficult situation and I couldn't blame him.

Riley hummed, reaching out for his identification cards for the guards at the gates as we slowed to a stop. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep myself. All Riley needed to do was say the last name 'Karter' and we were automatically let in. The streets were bright, humans walking around normally. The last of the elderly walking and basking in the sun, just happy to be alive as children dashed around in groups playing. Even though it was safe here, children are recommended to keep in groups.

I gently nudged Charlie awake, he shook himself awake and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing a sloppy kiss against my cheek. I giggled, kissing him back as Slack groaned, stretching herself awake. We nodded to each other as Riley pulled up to the address we were given. Men dressed in black pants and shirts began climbing on top of the truck, pulling the coffin off the roof. I stood, dusting off my black sun dress and straightening my black dress-sweater. Charlie fussed with the collar of his back shirt, his torn jeans wrinkled and dirty. Riley wore a black shirt under his green jacket, his black jeans relatively clean. Slack wore black capris with a back, loose tank top.

As we stepped out of the truck, someone's arms were already around my neck.

"Ohh! Lapè! It's amazing to see you, even if the occasion is so morbid!" A short, stout, woman cried, kissing my cheek. She was tanned, with short, sandy hair and deep set wrinkles. She had warm brown eyes with her ears pierced multiple times. She smelt faintly of cigars and the lightest dusting of aged perfume. I sniffled, wrapping my arms around her somewhat hunched shoulders.

"Aunt Donna.." I whispered, kissing her cheek as Key's coffin was carried over to the freshly dug grave and polished headstone sat.

"Lapè?" Slack asked, as I pulled away and went back to Charlie's side.

"Guys, this is my aunt. Shes-"

"Key's mother?" Slack winced, but relaxed once Donna shook her head.

"No, I'm her mother's sister." Donna smiled softly, tilting her head as she examined my group of friends.

"Aunt Donna, these are my friends Riley and Sl-" I said, but was once again cut off by Slack.

"Sheryl." Slack said, attempting to shake hands with my aged aunt, but was pulled into a tight hug. Slack was stunned, but quickly returned the hug with a smile.

"This is my Charlie.." I said, a blush igniting our cheeks as Aunt Donna placed a big kiss and hug on the stammering man. Donna smiled, pinching his good cheek playfully.

"Good for you Lapè.." She whispered happily as we watched from a distance as Key's body was lowered into the ground with the rest of our dead family. She excused herself, rushing over to some still surviving family members.

"Lapè?" Slack asked, as Riley and Charlie nodded. I snorted.

"Sheryl?" I giggled back as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"**_S_**hery_**l A**_nnalise **_C_**arbala_**k**_. Plucked a few letters out and got Slack." She shrugged, as Charlie wrapped an arm around my waist, they all waited for my answer.

"My Daddy spend alot of time in Haiti. Lapè is Haitian-Creole for 'Peace'. Lapè Maricia Karter." I shrugged as a few more old, familiar faces came to re-acquaint themselves with my new friends and I. After a tiring day of crying, both in despair and in joy about who was still living. I held my new born baby girl cousin, Prayer, in my arms.

I said goodbye to all the people I knew as we piled back into the truck at the end of the day. I gave them all my radio signal, promising to talk to them. Aunt Donna pushed herself to the forefront of the crowd to give me a teary smile and another kiss.

"Why do you leave?" She asked, making Charlie freeze up beside me. I smiled, wiping away her tear with a trembling hand.

"'Cause...the only way I can get through this is with this man, right here, beside me." I said, squeezing Charlie's hand. He smiled, blue orb shining bright as a single tear escaped his 'bad' eye. Donna let a few more tears fall as she nodded, kissing us both. Slack was in the truck waiting for us, as Riley was speaking to a few small children about the lack of hope up north. They were much better staying down here.

Charlie and I got back into the truck, the tired looking Slack stepping closer to the loud speaker. Riley was speaking to one last group of children, their orbs glowing in adoration for their new found hero, his weapons and war stories igniting scenarios and dreams in their never ending imaginations. We smiled and laughed as Slack gave the group of 'boyfriend stealing children' a small glare and turned on the speakers system.

"Riley, if you want to get to Canada this year, GET IN THE TRUCK." She shouted, watching as he turned around to smile and wave. He patted a few more kids on the head before some young women came rushing to his side. I sighed as Slack growled, slamming down on the button one more time, shouting profanities at Riley and the young women.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU HUSSIES-" She kept on ranting, shoulders shaking.

I snorted, curling in Charlie's lap as we sat in front of the screens, popping in GPS navigation to Canada and resetting the trucks compassing systems. Charlie grabbed my chin, turning my face to plant a firm kiss on my shaking lips. His eyes positively glowed as I hummed into the kiss. A silver ring with the same shade stone as his orbs rested on my left ring finger, a simple silver matching ring on his own left.

"I love you Peace...Lapè.." He blushed, a smile coming across his face. I snorted, kissing him passionately on his scarred lips.

"Call me whatever you like, as long as you call me yours. I love you too.." I whispered, pressing another kiss on his trembling lips.

"-I SWEAR TO GOD RILEY DUMBO,** YEAH YOU HEARD ME DUMBO**! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS TRUCK OR ME AND_ OUR DAUGHTER_ ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR **ASS**!"

_**I did mention that Slack and Riley were pregnant...didn't I?**_

**Ending notes: **

**_The four found themselves in a small, remote settlement in Northern Canada. With a lack of zombies, and the settlement of only 100 humans, they decided that it was a perfect place to settle down. The quartet managed to scrounge together enough money to buy two homes directly down the way from each other. They were each other's only neighbors for three miles, leaving the four alone for the majority of the time. _**

**_Slack and Riley had a beautiful baby girl named Rocket first. She was beautiful with her father's golden hair and her mother's dark eyes. She was stubborn, but noble and kind. Next came their second child, a baby boy named 'Wonder'. They named him Wonder because he was exactly that. Slack didn't realize that she was pregnant until two months in, and had been drinking and smoking. They worried he would be damaged or sick, but he was perfect, an absolutely wonderful miracle. He was the reason Slack no longer smoked, but she still loved the occasional drink. _**

**_The two were finally married after the gorgeous brown haired, grey eyed boy was born. Riley cried when he was born, he had the eyes of Riley's younger brother. _**

**_Peace and Charlie had been hitched quick about a month into their trek to Florida, but held off on kids until Wonder was born. Peace gave birth to their daughter Aurora when Rocket was 16 months and Wonder was 3 months old. She had her mother's red hair and father's blue orbs. She was the only child of theirs that wasn't passed down the 'mismatched eye gene' as Peace called it. _**

**_Charlie and Peace then had their second and third children, a set of twins, a boy named Beyond and a girl named Wildflower. He had blond hair with mismatched brown and light blue eyes. Wildflower had almost neon orange hair with one navy blue orb from her father, a bright blue orb from her Aunt Key. _**

**_Next came Slack and Riley's third child, Mulligan. He was that awkward child that looked like neither parent. With some investigation, Slack realized that he looked just like a hybrid of both of their grandfathers, with pale-blond, almost white hair and hazel eyes. Peace popped out another kid, a brown haired, orchid and brown eyed baby girl named Image. Then came Slack and Riley's son Mano, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. _**

**_Then came me. _**

**_My name is Jude Denbo, I am the youngest of Riley's and Slack's children. The zombie outbreak as withered away, humanity slowly going back to what my parents and aunt Peace and uncle Charlie have called 'The Old World'. We still live in the woodlands of Canada, and my family is pleased that I will most likely never see a 'Stench' in my lifetime. _**

**_I've learned one thing after listening about the fight my parents, my aunt and uncle had gone through. I smile, turning to look at my best friend and secret crush: Image. _**

**_Love don't run. It stays here right now. _**


End file.
